Stowaway
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: When Darren finds himself on a cruise ship without anybody knowing where he is, he meets Hermione which nobody knows where she is either. As the ship travels to it's destination, their friendship grows while their friends search for them. Dedicated to KBerry.
1. Leaving Port

**Alright guys. Here I am, with the newest story that I have been anxiously waiting to post! I think that you guys will really like it! And I know, I know, I should be doing the line of ideas thing, but I don't really wanna do that right now. So. Sorry to those of you who actually want me to do it, and/or submitted a request, but it's going to have to wait. I am already behind on a lot of things. Sorry! But, hey, aren't we all? Haha, anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan saga/CDF...never will...*cries*...**

DARREN'S POV

We had been traveling for weeks. We were chasing vampaneze and to be frank, I was sick of it. We went to this hotel the other night to rest and take a short break.

It was about 10:30 pm when we all woke up from a knock at the door.

Mr. Crepsley grunted for me or Harkat to get up and see what they wanted.

"Um...I'm not getting...it. Darren, you can."

"Nope, not me. Mr. Crepsley, you're oldest, so you get it. Harkat and I need sleep," I grunted into my pillow.

After about a minute of silence, the knock returned. This time it was a bit harsher than before.

"Darren. I am your master. I order you to go get the door," Mr. Crepsley said, as he turned away from the door in his bed.

"I am a prince. I don't have to listen to you." I almost laughed at that. _How clever I was!_

Mr. Crepsley snapped out his bed, came over to mine and pulled off the covers.

"GET. THE. DOOR. YOUR. HIGHNESS," he growled at me through gritted teeth.

I jumped out of bed and went to the door. I looked through the peep-hole. There was a skinny man. He looked to be about in his late sixties or early seventies. I opened the door to see what he wanted.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. You can. I want you imbeciles to stop making racket so late. What do you guys do? Get drunk then sleep all day?" the old man wouldn't shut up. Literally, he went on about us being hoes and we didn't want to live, so were destroying our lives by drugs. This went on for about five minutes before I slammed the door in his face and jumped back into bed.

***two hours later***

I woke up when Harkat started to shake my shoulders. "Darren, are you up?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Am now. What do you want?"

"Look at the TV! There's a ship that's going on it's...first voyage! It's called the Paix! It's...French for Peace."

"Hm..."

I looked at the TV and saw this huge cruise ship on the TV. Apparently, it was going to be just as fancy as Titanic, but had a lot more class, speed, size and storage space.

But it wasn't going to torture third class like they did. It's pretty much the same as every cruise ship. This one is famous just because they built it in honor of all the fallen soldiers. So if you had a family member die from war or are a veteran, you could get a free ticket on this.

_Welcome back to channel 78 news everybody. _

_Today the new ship, the Paix, is almost ready to set sail! _

_Let's join Miranda, who is at the docks with the ship._

The camera changed to a young blonde who had business attire on. She walked towards the left as the camera got a shot of the ship.

_"Hello everybody, my name is Miranda. Here next to me we have the Paix, which is said to be the next ship of the world. They are going to be boarding tomorrow at 6'o clock pm sharp. So I would recommend to be there after you eat dinner. Now, all the crates around me are going to be put on the ship at 4'o clock tomorrow. So all of these are going to disappear tomorrow. Amazing huh? _

Mr. Crepsley walked out of the bathroom and told Harkat that it was his turn. When Harkat didn't respond, he walked over to us to see what we were watching.

_"The ship will have over five pools, a bar, a gym, a childcare's center, and even a movie theater! This is truly one of the greatest ships to ever set sail. The ship will make only one stop, which is at South America. It is leaving from Europe to South America and stopping in Australia. You can find all of the storage, like where I am now, at Acorn Central street. But, there are some mysterious killings around here, so be careful where you step! Back to you, Hannah,"_ Miranda said in an overly sweet voice.

_"Thank you, Miranda. Earlier today, a cat-"_Hannah was cut off from Mr. Crepsley turning off the TV. "I swear, humans are taking ships now for fun? How ridiculous," he said. He turned toward me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Darren, if I find out that you ever take a cruise ship, I personally swear to you that you will regret it. Do not go on this ship," he warned me.

I almost laughed. "I wasn't planning on it, Mr. Crepsley. Honest."

He nodded and went to his room, leaving me all alone.

I sat down on my bed and waited for Harkat to get out of the bathroom. Then I realized something.

_Mysterious killings...does she mean the vampaneze are over there?_

I jumped from my bed and ran out the door. I didn't leave a note or anything for them, but I'd be back later.

I ran down the street looking for Acorn Central. I finally found it. There were crates everywhere. In some, they weren't done packing the supplies, so most were filled, while others were totally empty.

I climbed up a ladder to the top of the metal shipping crates.

The night looked peaceful tonight. I couldn't believe that all of this will be gone in less than twenty four hours. There's so much crap here!

I had walked a few steps forward before I hear a laugh behind me. "Where's Crepsley?"

When I turned around, I saw a vampaneze! He flitted towards me and punched me repeatedly in the stomach.

I pushed him off of me. "How did you know that I was his assistant!" I shouted.

"Well, it's obvious, ain't it? After all, all of the vampires AND vampaneze know about him...so when we heard about him receiving an assistant, it was big news. So all of us know now. That and I saw you with him through the window."

"Of course..." I mumbled. _How could we be so stupid? I mean, I should have closed the curtains_ _straight off!_

I reached down to get my knife, but it wasn't there! I left it at the hotel!

The vampaneze smiled and started to advance on me. "Don't worry, I'll tell Crepsley that you died on your feet. And with my nails."

He dashed forward and swiped at my face with his blade like nails. I ducked and swung my legs out to kick his down. He stumbled down and fell on the base of the metal shipping crate we were on. I ran over to him. He got up and with speed only a full vampaneze could manage, he swiped at my face. It was my turn to fall that time.

I got up, but he grabbed a hold of my throat and held me off the ground. Not only that, but he held me off the edge of the crates!

I looked down. The ground was about fifty feet down. And that's if you could call that a ground; it was plain concrete!

I let out a whimper and looked into his eyes. They showed no mercy. Mr. Crepsley was right. Vampaneze are clever.

He brought me back onto the crate, set me down and took a few steps back. He then turned around and started to run. Within seconds, he hit flitting speed.

But as I turned around, my neck snapped. The vampaneze came back-he had snapped my neck! He laughed and shoved me off of the crates. Towards the concrete! But luckily, there was an almost full crate there. I fell in that. But I was buried so deep in all this junk that you couldn't even see me. Then everything went black.

I don't know how much time past, but I heard some pounding, a machine and I felt myself being lifted, then a shudder. Then everything went really quite and still. I woke up as a horn was being blown. _I recognize that...when we went on a cruise ship, Annie and I were playing around when the cruise's horn blew when it was leaving port. WAIT, THAT MEANS-_

I opened my eyes. I clawed my way to the top of the crate I was in, then tried to pry my way out, but to no avail. I looked around and found a spare screwdriver. I thrust it up and it made the smallest crack you'd ever see. But it was enough for me. I stuck a finger in and moved it around. Then I made it larger and larger until I could squeeze through it. I pulled myself out of the hole. I was at the top of the room. If I lifted my hand, it would touch the ceiling. I jumped down and ran out of the storage rooms. I went outside and saw waves. I ran over to the railing and saw the land was already a dot now.

Even I couldn't swim that far. How long was I trying to get out? An hour? Two? I should have brought a watch.

But I knew one thing for sure.

I was on the Paix.

I also knew that Mr. Crepsley keeps his promises.

If-I mean when-I find them again, Mr. Crepsley was going to kill me.

**Okay guys how did I do? Like it? Hermoine will be in the next chapter. Actually, Harry and Ron will probably be in the next few chapters, if not the next one. But there's going to be a few POV's in this. **

**Darren's **

**Hermione's **

**Mr. Crepsley's **

**And(MAYBE) Harry's.**

**Please review and tell me if I did a good job, don't hesitate to tell me if you saw something that I should improve on, or if you saw a mistake.**


	2. The real chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the favorites, story alerts, reviews and all that good stuff :) it made my weekend!**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, this story is dedicated to Kberry for just being..well, awesome :) haha hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CDF nor Harry Potter**

**NOTE: all of this takes place AFTER BOTH OF THE SERIES! But I kept everybody from CDF and HP alive :) so if you don't like it-sucks to be you, huh?**

*****SORRY! I accidentally uploaded two of the same chapters...really, really, really sorry about that guys! D:**

Hermione's POV

As I boarded the ship, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After all, I had left without telling anybody and forgot about a note.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort for good, a few of the dark wizards were still pissed off. They sometimes attack the good ones like me, Ron or even the Minister himself. But we always won. They didn't really have orders to follow anymore, so they could do as they wanted.

302...302...302... I thought as I looked for my room.

I bet a few of you are wondering why I was going to Australia. The answer is simple really: I was going to find my parents and fix their memory.

I thought that they were safe now knowing who I was and all their other memories that I had erased.

"Ah. Here it is," I said. I opened my door to my room.

There was a king sized bed and a lamppost next to it. The carpet was a tan-ish color with little shells on it. Across the bed was a counter with a phone, a menu, and a bowl of chocolate.

I guess that I got a really good cabin because I got a balcony too. (A/N: if you wanna see what it looks like here's a link to it: /carnival-imagelibrary /ship-conquest/ de_suitebalcony_ just delete the spaces!)

I walked over to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I wanted to contact them, but I had no way too. Neither Harry nor Ron had a phone to call. I sighed and sat down on my bed and started to cry. I felt so bad. I felt worse than I had when Ron left me. But now it was me who had left...

I guess I fell asleep because I opened my eyes a few hours later to see that I was completely tucked in. I don't remember if I woke up and climbed in, or what. But suddenly, I heard some bloody-murder screams. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to where they were coming from.

Darren's POV

I let go of the railing and slid down the wall. He was going to kill me. Oh Gods he was going to kill me. You never want to piss off Mr. Crepsley, because you never know what he is going to do to you when he finally catches you.

I got up and went to go find somebody who was asleep. I walked down to a level with I guess was the third level because all of the doors said 300,301,302, etc. I walked into a room that said 302.

There was this really pretty girl lying in the bed. She looked like she was crying lately. _Why would she_ _be crying? I wonder what's wrong..._

I made a really small cut on her ankle and took a few sips. It tasted so much sweeter than any other blood that I had ever tasted. I wondered what was up. When I was done, I got up and sat down next to her.

_She's so beautiful,_ I thought. I picked her up and tucked her in bed.

Just as I crept out of her room, a guy grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. He was dressed from head to toe in black and had two people dressed like him behind him. They were holding...sticks? _What is this? A prank?_

"Hey! A little vampire. You know, I don't know what would happen if I...'accidentally' used a curse on him. You guys want to find out?" They nodded. The guy who shoved me against the wall threw me to the floor. Before I could even lift my head, I heard some guy say something like "Crucio". I had no idea what they were talking about, but I didn't have time to figure it out either.

Pain filled me. It felt like somebody had put fire in every one of my blood vessels. It filled me with pain. I wanted to die. But I couldn't. I just wanted to die...I heard some screams. They were also filled with pain. It sounded like they were being killed or something. _Wait...are those screams mine?_

"Stupify!" somebody shouted. The pain had stopped and I started to breathe again.

A girl's voice filled my ears. "Are you okay? Ohmygod! You're bleeding! Come with me!"

I opened my eyes to see the pretty girl who I had taken some blood from earlier. She helped me get up and walk back in her room.

She helped me sit down in the tub and take off my shirt. She was right; I was bleeding. Blood covered my left side of my ribs.

"Do you need anything? I could get you some food, water, anything really."

"No, I'm good. I just don't know how long it'll take for this to heal." I glanced over to her. She looked really guilty and was chewing on her lip. "Darren." She looked at my eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

"My name. It's Darren."

"Hermione." She looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Darren, I can heal your wounds, but you have to know something first. And you might not believe me."

_Uh-huh. I seriously doubt that anything can't be believable when you're a vampire._

Hermione took another deep breathe and said in such a fast voice it took me a few seconds to understand what she said. "ImawitchDarren!" Okay, that was a little hard to believe.

"You're a witch?"

"Yes. Do you believe me?"

"Of course."

"Okay then. Here, let me heal your wounds. Helicos"(A/N: Helicos is a healing spell that I had made up to heal all types of bleeding wounds,cuts, or even a scab.)

The wound on my ribs had stopped bleeding and the blood disappeared altogether.

I looked at Hermione. She smiled nervously. "You healed me and told me you're a wizard. I just met you and you don't know anything about me. Why would you do that?"

"Well, I don't know." I gulped. If she told me then I could tell her.

"Then I have no idea why I am going to tell you what I am."

She looked confused and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? You're a human aren't you?"

"No. I used to be. Hermione, I'm a vampire."

She looked at me and stood up. "For real?"

"Yes. I'm a half vampire. Let me explain."

***after a long story that took up 12 amazing books***

"Wow. That's quite a story, Darren. Let me tell you my story."

***after a longer story that took up 7 books***

"Wow. That's a long story... Hey, it's almost morning. Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure."

We walked down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. They had a buffet filled with eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, muffins, scones, everything! It made my mouth water.

Hermione laughed and guided me to where we get the plates and the got all of the food we wanted.

I was showing Hermione what I could do with some pancakes, bacon, and one muffin when a message from the captain filled the room.

"Attention all passengers. There is a stowaway on this ship. If you have had any contact with this person or know who it is, tell any employee and we will take them into custody. If you do not turn them in, you will be held as an accomplice and also taken into custody. Thank you."

Hermione looked at me. Her eyes widen as realization filled her eyes. "Darren, you are-"

"I am the stowaway. You have to help me, Hermione. I'm in trouble."

She shook her head and sighed, "How are you in trouble?"

"Because if I do get taken into custody, nobody will ever know where I am. You see, I didn't tell anybody that I was going. Then I was knocked out by a vampaneze then fell into a crate, got out and I saw that I was on this ship."

Hermione 's POV

I nodded. It was the same problem I had. "I'll help you."

"Thank you. So much, you have no idea how much how much this helps me. To make it up to you, I'll give you one of the best times you will ever live." He smiled a beautiful smile and grabbed my hand.

I smiled and nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	3. Carrot Head

Thanks for all the reviews,alerts,favorites, all that good stuff :D I hope you like where it's going!

***This story is dedicated to KBerry***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak**

_Mr. Crepsley's POV_

I walked back into the room, expecting to see Darren still watching TV. Or for him to be eating or for him to be looking out of his window, or actually be in his room! But no, he was gone. And when I mean gone, I mean _gone_.

He was not in there at all.

I got Harkat and we went to look for him. I followed his sent to see where he had disappeared to, but when we had found where it was, there was another scent that almost overpowered it. _Vampaneze_. I could smell a hint of his blood, but a little more I smelt Darren's blood.

I looked around for a while. They must have had a fight because there were a lot of places where the scents intertwined together.

Finally, it had disappeared. Altogether. I mean, he had been separated from the vampaneze, but after that, he had disappeared. (A/N: For those of you who can't tell what he's talking about: He's talking about the part where Darren fell into the crate then was taken into the ship.)

After a few nights of searching, Harkat had grown more and more anxious. He was worried that the Vampaneze had killed my assistant. I did not believe him at first, but then even I was starting to get a little worried.

We were watching the news, eating (a bowl of cereal for Harkat and oatmeal for me) when a couple of young boys and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

_"Tonight we are here with three of the missing girl's relatives. Harry, Ron and Gavner are here to tell us what had happened to this girl," The news lady reported, handing the microphone to Harry. _

_"Thank you. Well, we had a...disagreement and then the next day she had left. She didn't leave a note or anything. We are really worried for her. If you see her, tell her to contact us. "_

_The microphone was then handed to Ron. "Please! She's my girlfriend! I love her, and I can't stand not knowing if she's alright, hurt, or even if she's alive!" He started to sob and handed the microphone to Gavner._

_"Well, technically I am just a friend of Ron's mother asked to come here, but I'll tell one thing very fast to somebody who might be able to help." He looked dead into the camera. "Oi! Carrot head! Get over here and help! Trust me, you'll want to see something down here."_

_Gavner giggled and handed the microphone back. _

_"Thank you. If you are wondering we are tracking signs down about her disappearing act at Famous Acting's Drives." _

I shut off the TV and got up. _Carrot head? Ridiculous_. "Come, Harkat. We are going to Famous Act Drives to see what that snoring fool wants."

*** a few hours later***

We stopped flitting to see Gavner outside of a car. He smiled and walked over to me.

I eventually caught my breath and glared at him. "What do you want?"

He opened his mouth to speak but looked around. "Wait a minute," he started. "Where's Darren?"

"He is missing as well. We have been looking for days for him now." Gavner looked at me, mouth agape. He blinked a few times then nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said in a soft tone.

Darren and Gavner had become close friends in a short amount of time and, no doubt, he was missing Darren.

"That is alright. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh the family? They're inside a hotel that they're staying at while they are looking for the girl, Hermione, here in town. They let me take their car."

I snickered. "YOU? I hope they know what they are doing."

"Yeah, so do I. But get in, I want to get a room with you before all the empty rooms are taken. If not, I can bunk with Harkat. Right?" Harkat nodded.

I looked at him with my eyes wide opened and growled "You would not dare!"

He laughed and started the car. As soon as he started to go forward, the car went UP!

We were in a flying car!

And I thought that Darren was crazy for even wanting an iPod.

***a terrifying hour later***

I literally leapt out of the car as soon as we hit ground. I took a few breaths before standing up. "Well, let us get this over with," I sighed as we went into the hotel. I looked for my room with Gavner and Harkat as they looked for their separate(thank the Vampire Gods!) rooms. "Ah, 245. I shall see you two later," I said. Just as I was about to go into the door, I heard a boy speak. If it were not for what he said I could have sworn it was Darren speaking.

"Well, are you going to help us find my friend or not!"

I turned around to see a boy with a scar on his face in a shape of a lightning bolt. He had glasses and black hair. He was a little tall for his age, which I guessed was 18. I rolled my eyes and went out of my room to help.

"Right. I'm Harry Potter. And you are?" The boy, Harry apparently, asked Harkat and myself.

"Larten Crepsley. But you will call me Mr. Crepsley. And this is a little person, Harkat."

"What's a little person?" Harry asked.

"It is a long story."

"OK. Well, come this way to meet the rest of the gang," Harry said, waving us to where the rest of the "gang" was.

I walked into their room where most of them were gingers. Harry, in fact, was the only one who wasn't ginger.

A mother was telling off two of the boys, which I assumed were twins, for something. A father was looking at a map and a brother and sister were sitting with their heads in their hands.

The mother looked up and saw me. She stopped, threw down her hands and gave her sons a look that said _we'll talk about this later_. I have given this look to Darren multiple times. She came over to me and held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello. My name is Molly Weasley. These are George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Arthur. We are so grateful that you could help us look for Hermione."

"Darren's missing too," Gavner chirped from across the room.

"Who's Darren?" One of the twins asked.

"He is my assistant."

"Oh, really? How old is he?" the other twin asked.

"I have no idea. I turned him when he was 11, but now he looks to be about 18-ish."

"You turned him when he was 11? How cruel are you?" The girl, Ginny, asked.

"Well, he took my spider and then she bit his friend-" I started to explain.

"So you made him be a vampire! You monster!"

"Ginny! Show some respect to the man, he's helping us!"

"We've already got one vampire, why do we need another one?" Ron asked.

I could tell this was going to go on for a while, so I went back to my room to see that another person's suitcase was there. When I went over and sat down on my bed, Gavner came in and said "Hey roomie!"

Oh...no...Gods, please, NO!

_Darren's POV_

I took Hermione out onto the decks. There was a pool, water slide, hot tub, basketball court, bar, and then there's the adults only patio. But nobody goes on that when it's four in the morning. We were pretty much the only ones up. So I have no idea why the captain would tell us that there was a stowaway (me) if nobody was up...

Anyway, we went up the stairs leading up to the "Adults only" deck. Technically, we were old enough to go up. We were at the top of the stairs when we found that the gate was locked. I was about to break it when Hermione said otherwise. "Why?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Watch. _Alohomora_," Hermione said, waving her wand by the lock.

Suddenly, the lock was unlocked. It was incredible. "Magic does really exist?"

"Well, I'll answer your question with a question. Do vampires?"

"Fair enough."

We walked over to the bow of the ship (the back) and leaned on the gates. I watched the water as it splashed against itself. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione spoke up. "What do you want to do?"

I grinned and looked at her. She was looking at me, hair blowing in the wind. "Well, that's up to you. We could swim, play basketball, whatever you want. I promised you one of the best times you'll ever have, right?"

She nodded. An idea filled my head suddenly. My grin grew wider. "I know what we can do."

(A/N: a really good song to listen to right now would be Radioactive by Kings of Leon. Don't own that either.)

She ran down the decks screaming as I tried to chase her. I had found a water gun and started to spray her with it. The crew were yelling at us to stop, but we didn't listen. She got ahead of me and turned a corner. I turned and she was gone. "Hermione?"

We were by the pools and I thought that maybe she had gone into one. I went over to the edges of the pools and was looking around them when I was pushed in. I swam up to the surface to find Hermione laughing at the edge with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, you think that's funny? These are my only clothes!" I said as I got up on the deck.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot," she apologized.

"Nah, it's fine...as long as I get to push you in!" I said as I shoved her in. She came up to the surface, and that's when I took off running with her right on my heels.

I went into the lobby doors and closed them. Then I ran to where the elevator was. _No, I'd be a lot_ _faster if I took the stairs._

I was on the third stair when Hermione came in and took the elevator. We raced each other down to the 3rd floor down and went in search of some fun. I stopped when I read a sign above a door. "Hermione, come on!" We went into the room with the words _Vampires Vs. Wizards_ on the sign. We stepped into the room. It was dark and only two lights were on. A blue one on the right and a red on the left. Above us, something said in a dark voice, "_Choose your side. Red for blood. Blue for spells_."

We, of course, chose what we were. So I chose red and Hermione chose blue.

What we did was simple. You would get a stick if you were a wizard and a gun if you were a vampire. Then you would shoot lasers at each other. First to hit the other player 10 times wins.

We of course dodged most of them and shot at each other for more than an hour. I never thought that laughing while shooting a gun could be this much fun!

Later, Hermione got some ice cream and brought it over. When she said she was done, she took a little on her finger and smeared it on my face. I licked it off with my tongue as she laughed and laughed.

Then I took her over to a roller rink. We rented our roller blades and started out fine. Well, I did. Hermione was having trouble just standing up.

I literally went around her in circles. "Show off!" Hermione accused as I laughed. Then I tried to do a flip as a special trick, but stayed in the air for about ten seconds when Hermione cast a charm on me (Later I found out that it was a Hover charm.).

After that I took Hermione to a place that I don't think anybody has been in for a while. The door was jammed so I had to barge it open. When it was finally open, there were a bunch of spider webs and plastic skeletons hanging on the walls, and plastic bats were thrown all over the room. I stepped inside and Hermione followed. When the door shut, it was pitch black. I could still see, yes, but Hermione couldn't. I looked around and found a torch. "_Lumos_." Hermione's wand it up and I could see much better now. "Is there a spell for you to light something on fire?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I found a torch." I got some of the hay next to it and put it on the torch so it could burn longer.

Hermione pointed her wand to the torch and said the magic word "_Incendio_". And just like that, the torch was set ablaze. I took it over to the other torches and lit them, then I let them hang on the wall, lighting the room.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered. I looked at her and studied her. "Yes, it is." She looked at me and blushed.

"I saw a coffin used for show in here a little earlier," I said. "Would you like to sit on it?" She nodded.

I got the coffin and brought it over to where we were standing. She sat down on the lid and I did the same. We sat there for a while in silence. I looked at her and looked away. "Did you have fun today?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yes, more fun than I have had in a while. Thank you." I nodded. I glanced over to her eyes and she looked at me.

Our heads were really close together. I leaned in a little more and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome. Thanks for not telling on me."

She nodded and leaned in to kiss me back. Only this time it was more intense. I pushed on her lips and she pushed back. I lapped my hands through her hair and she leaned on me. She pushed me down on the coffin and she kissed me for a while, only stopping to breathe. After a while, she pulled back and got all of her stuff. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. Ron would kill you if he found out. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise I won't tell anybody, but, Darren. I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry."

And with that, she ran out of here. I felt my tears only after she was gone a few minutes later.

***an hour later***

I was looking around for a place to sleep that night. I obviously couldn't sleep in Hermione's room and I couldn't sleep on a bench-that would give me away as the stowaway.

I figured that I could sleep in the storage room again. Though I decided when I woke up I was going to get a lifeboat and get out of there. Mr. Crepsley was right; Love is for fools.

I walked down to the storage deck, which was about the last level there was for the ship. I got on the first crate, lay down and drifted off to sleep. I only woke up when somebody started yelling. I couldn't tell what they were saying at first, but when I did, I booked it.

"We found him! We found the stowaway!"


	4. The Phone Call

**Have any of you heard of the Weirdo Club? They are awesome authors and awesome people :) They are fun,funny,fan girls,sometimes disturbing,nice, plain out weird girls! And I love them :) they are some of my best friends because they understand me.**

**So Shout out to you guys! **

**KBerry, Dead LE, Vampanezegirl97,HOAnubisTS,Rebel_Angel'17, timeandcirque and Forbiddendawn . Thank you guys so much for being just awesome to me :D**

****this story is dedicated to KBerry****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak.**

* * *

_Mr. Crepsley' POV _

I had decided that I truly missed Darren. Not only would he be of use to me with the wizards, but he would have returned by now if he was coming back. So I guessed that he was really gone. This was one of the worst feelings I could ever have mixed together.

Hatred, sorrow and confusion.

The wizards were always so out of order and always bothering me about vampires. Even Darren wasn't this bad.

"RON! Give me back my wand!" One of the demons screamed.

"I can't! I need it because I can't find mine!"

"I have it. I need it for a while. Make do without yours, Ginny."

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead_. They are more psychotic then I had assumed they would_ _be..._

I looked up to see the demons running all over the hotel room. I shook my head and was starting to regret not going with Gavner and Harkat to get more supplies. Finally, I had had enough. "SILENCE!" The kids stopped where they were and store at me, eyes wide open. "Now, the next person who talks will get into so much trouble with me that I doubt that they will ever regain feeling in their bodies. Understood? Nod your heads, do not speak." They all nodded their heads. "Good. Now I want to rest. So please go into the next room or something and do not bother me for a while."

I sighed and lay down on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the phone ring. My eyes snapped open and I reached over for the phone. _They will pay for this..._

"What?" I snapped.

"Good evening, sir. This is a message for a Larten Crapsley."

"That is LARTEN CREPSLEY," I growled into the phone.

"Anyway. the girl, Hermione, is on the Paix. You might wanna call her. She has information on your assistant."

My eyes widened at that. "What is her number?" I asked, hope creeping into my chest.

"I'll only tell you if you do me a favor." My instinct told me that I needed to hang up, and not listen to anything that this person had to say, but at the same time, my fatherly instincts told me to do whatever he needed. "All I need you to do is meet me. I want to...show... you something." The speaker paused when he said show.

"All right. Where and when?" I asked.

"Tonight. In the middle of the park down the street. In the big circle in the middle of the park. Be there by 10 or no number, and no location." After that he hung up. I sighed and looked at the time. It was 9:38. I had about twenty minutes before I had to be there. I sighed and rubbed my head. _See_ _what you make me do for you?_ I thought to Darren, as if he could hear me.

_***20 minutes later***_

I flitted out of the hotel room and jumped onto the roof next door. From there, I jumped from house to house until I got to the park. Then I flitted to the park and stopped in the circle.

I waited for no more than thirty seconds before I saw a shadow emerge. His _stench_ almost made me gag. He was disgusting and repulsive. I didn't even want to think about him or it would give me a stomach ache. It was a vampaneze.

As soon as he stepped into the light, I knew who he was. I had dealt with him before. You could say that we weren't the best of friends.

Wait...I smelt him again. My eyes widened at the knowledge I had just gotten. _He was the one with_ _Darren before he disappeared. _

"Where is my assistant?" I calmly asked, surprising us both.

"Well, before I tell you that, lemme tell you something. That boy cannot be your assistant. When I found out that you had an assistant, I was beyond shocked. I thought that you would have blooded somebody that's a huge, buff man. Not some kid. Anyway, I fought him, as you probably guessed." I nodded and he went on. "Anyway, he's your assistant, blah,blah,blah. BUT, I wanna fight you before anything. So bring it on-"

I flitted towards him without a warm up. Only the most experienced vampires who are extremely powerful can do that. I suppose I am powerful...Anyway, I kneed him hard in his stomach and dug my nails into his neck. I then threw him across the park into the grass where he landed with a thud and a small groan. I jumped up into the air and landed on him, breaking a few ribs.

"Had enough?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded. "Now tell me everything that happened."

"Fine, he was strong. I threw some punches at him, he punched back, I snapped. Literally, I snapped his neck." I gasped.

"Is he alive?" I asked. _Please please please be alive. Please..._

"Dunno. I threw him into a crate. Then they shipped him off into the Paix. So, he could be dead, he could be alive. Either way, he's long gone."

I growled and started to strangle him. "Tell me the number. NOW!"

_Hermione's POV_

I. Felt. Horrible. I left Darren there all alone. He had nobody to go to. He had said himself, he was the stowaway. He had no food, no water, no shelter, _no blood._ As much as that had bothered me, it was what he was. And I had to get over it. And with all of this rain and huge waves…the weather man said that it was breaking history records.

I lay in my bed listening to my iPod. It was about 4:00 pm at the time and I was just about to fall asleep before I heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it. It was Darren! He looked out of breath, soaked to the bone and had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Darren! What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to escape people who are trying to catch the stowaway. Can I please come in?"

"Sure, come on," I said, grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Darren, I am so sorry. I freaked out. It's just that, I don't know what I should have done, what I should do, anything. Why are you soaking wet?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was my fault. Blame it on me. And-" he stopped to breathe "-I'm soaked because it's pouring outside. I've only seen it this bad a few times. You should seen the waves! Some of them even reached above the deck!"

I nodded as I took my wand and started to dry him off with the hot air charm. After he was dried off we sat down on my bed and talked. After a while, talking turned into kissing, and kissing turned into having fun, and Darren taking his shirt off, and then...

I woke up with Darren laying on his side. We had so much fun last night! We were kissing and then we started to have fun playing video games! But then I spilled my drink on Darren's shirt, so he took it off and we played again. I slept in my bed all night, while Darren slept on the couch. I was about to drift back off to sleep when my phone had started to ring. I went over to it and saw that it was Ron.

"Hello?"

"HELLO? HERMIONE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ron shouted into the phone. Again.

I sighed. "Ronald, you don't have to yell. What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to know where the bloody hell you are!"

"Relax, Ronald. I'm fine. I'm on a ship heading to Australia. For my parents, remember?" I explained.

"Yeah, I guess so. But-" There was some movement and voices in the background. "Yes. I will ask her. Get off my case, will ya? Look, this old boon-OW! Why did you smack me? Fine, fine. _Mr. Crepsley_, wants to know if you have seen a guy named Darren Shan?"

I gasped. They must have been looking for him. I glanced over at Darren and stiffed a giggle, "Yes. I have seen, met, and befriended him. Why?"

"Because this old boo-Mr. Crepsley, is his master. He wants to know where he is." Ron sighed and there was more talking on the other side. "Anyway, would you mind terribly if the master and student talked for a while? After that I promise that we can talk again, love."

"Sure. That's not a problem at all. He's asleep so just let me wake him up," I said as I walked over to the couch to wake up Darren.

I started to shake his shoulder and he was up after I had barely touched him. "Wha's up?" he said in a still tired voice. I smirked and calmly said "Mr. Crepsley wants to talk to you."

_Darren's POV_

I snapped open my eyes and sat up. _He wants to talk to me? That's so great, I haven't heard from_ _him since_-My eyes widened and my pulse got wild. _He wants to talk to me...Does he still intend_ to _keep his promise? ...One way to find out._

I stood up and went over to the phone. I considered just running out and jump off the ship. That would be so much easier than speaking to him, honestly, it would be so much easier.

But I picked up the phone anyway. It almost killed me, but I did it! "H-hello?" I asked shakily into the phone.

"Darren, is this you?" The familiar voice asked me. He sounded kind of relieved, as if a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"I have a lot of questions to ask you, Darren. First, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little sore still from a fight but, other than that, I'm fine."

"That is good. Then secondly, how do you plan on getting back? I will wait for you where I am now, but I will not go and get you."

I thought about it for a minute, then I decided something that would change my life forever. "I'm not coming back to you, Larten." Just as he was going to say something, I hung up before I could hear what he had to say. Then I turned to Hermione.

"You're crazy. Why did you do that!" she whisper-yelled.

"Because, Hermione, when the ship docks, I'm not going back to him, I'm coming with you. After all, a boyfriend has to meet their girlfriend's parents, right?"

She looked stunned for a moment then kissed me. "I have to tell Ron later when he calls back. This is crazy, Darren," she said, giggling afterward. She went into the bathroom and left me in there alone.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. _My life is good, even though it sucks. _

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Miss Granger, we know that you're hiding the stowaway. If you don't come out now, you both will be arrested."


	5. Panicking News

**Sorry for the long wait, I was on a vacation :D it was awesome. I got to see a lot of my old friends and neighbors and family and I'm boring you, so I shall go on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak or Harry Potter. Those belong to Darren Shan and J.K. Rowling.**

*****This story is dedicated to the awesome KBerry*****

Darren's POV

_CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!_ I thought. _What are we going to do?_ I was beyond panic at this point. Yet, Hermione must have not have heard them because while I was panicking the people at the door barged in.

As they came inside I jumped up and literally ripped the bathroom door off the hinges and threw it at them, knocking them down on the bed. They were out. Hermione came out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her chest. "Darren! What happened?"

I looked from her to the guys on the floor, knocked out, and back to her. "I-um...you see, I-uh..."

A guy dressed in all black with a silver mask stepped in the room. Hermione screamed and made a mad dash for her wand.

The guy took out his wand and shouted "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione froze and fell to the floor. "Hermione!" I screamed and rushed to her, but before I could get to her, the guy grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear, "Any spell on a vampire, or even a half-vampire is about ten times worse than any spell. Trust me, you will wish for me to kill you."

"Let me go!" I grunted, "I don't care what you do, I won't back down from a-"

"Cruico!" the guy said and immediately, I felt the same pain I felt when somebody had said that for the first time. Fire filled my veins, my blood cells burned, and my intestines felt like they were turning to liquid.

When he had stopped torturing me, I gasped for breath. He smirked and pointed his wand at me again, stopped, and pointed again, until the world had gone black and I was spared the pain and was glad to be in the dark.

Hermione's POV

He had frozen me like I had done to Neville when he had tried to stop us in our first year. Anyway, I could still hear what was going on around me. The Death-Eater was saying something to Darren and then I could hear the Crucio curse being said. I felt so bad for whoever was getting it.

The guy screaming sounded so familiar..._DARREN!_ He was the one who was screaming. I once read a book where it had said whenever a curse was cast on a vampire, it would be ten times worse than what it would do to a human.

As Darren had screamed on and on for about ten minutes I felt absolute pain for my heart, (I couldn't do anything to help him), and then Darren had stopped screaming. And for the moment, that had either meant that he was unconscious or ...dead.

Only then did I feel the tears that were on my face.

**line**

They had picked me up and searched me. The officers had gotten up and started to remember what had happened. They had put Darren in handcuffs and had even given him a drug to make him sleep for about an hour. According to the police, it's "Just the right amount of time to get the bastard out of here."

When they eventually got to me, the curse had worn off so nothing had looked funny to them. They told me to go to the wall and put my hands over my head and my legs apart. Then they had searched me, the room, even the hallways. But, unfortunately, they had found my wand. As soon as they saw it and the look on my face, the police snapped it into two pieces.

My eyes went wide and I screamed. I begged. I pleaded. I cried. I gave up.

Then they took Darren and I down to the storage room and chained us up on a pole so that way we couldn't get away. They handcuffed my hands behind the pole and my waist on the pole. They did the same to Darren, only with a lot more chains.

***5 hours earlier***

Mr. Crepsley's POV

He had said that he did not want to come back. I was so saddened to hear that that I spent almost all day staring at the ceiling in silence, trying not to cry. I could not show any affection for my young so-assistant. I feared that one day, somebody would use that against me.

When I had gotten up that day, I had expected everybody to try and comfort me, try to convince me otherwise of Darren's decision. But when I had walked into the room, nobody even looked up at me. They were sitting in chairs, some crying, some trying not to, and the others...they were barely breathing from the shock they were in. Gavner's breath was so light that even I could barely hear it. I looked at every one of them, studying them.

"What is wrong? What happened?" I asked in a firm voice.

Gavner stared at me while Harkat put his face in his hands and wept. "Larten, have you seen the news today?" Gavner asked me.

"No. I only got up about 20 minutes ago. Why?"

He looked me up and down then sighed and got up from his chair. He went over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"The ship that Hermione and Darren are on, the Paix, it-it hit a bomb. They didn't see it at all from the waves being so big, but it hit and made a huge hole in it. The ship is, if it hasn't already sunk, sinking." I gasped and started to run out of the room before Gavner flitted in front of me and stopped me. He had to almost shove me back, but he managed. "Wait, there's more. The shock from the explosion had made most of the lifeboats fall before anybody had gotten on. I heard it's about 38 of the 60 lifeboats fell off. That's not all. With the huge waves, he horrible winds, the current, and the rain, most people won't make it out of there alive. I don't think we'll see Darren or Hermione again."

I only stared at him like he just said he wanted to become a vampaneze.


	6. the Ship Of Peace Part 1

**Well, good news guys! it's summer! :D But anyway, I was in a mood to write a chapter so...here you go!**

*****this story is dedicated to the awesome KBerry*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cirque Du Freak...no matter how much I wish I did...**

_Darren's POV _

When I finally came to, I was in the storage room that I had been hiding in before I had met Hermione. Speaking of her, where was she? "Hermione?" I asked bleakly to no one.

Somebody moved beside me. It was Hermione!

"Hermione? What-"

"They caught us both, Darren. We can't get out." Hermione sounded close to tears.

I looked around to see if I could see anything useful to get us out. "Can't you use your vampire powers to get us out?" Hermione asked.

"I could, but why don't you just use your wand to get us out?" I hissed at her, already trying to break off the chains on me.

"Well," she huffed, "I would if I could, but I can't. The guards found it and snapped it in half. It's useless. Unless you have a wand to repair it, but, we don't." She glared at me. "Can you please hurry?"

I glared right back at her, then went back to work on the chains. It must've been about 20 minutes that had passed when we suddenly felt like we were in the centre of an earthquake.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I said, trying to grab a hold of something. That's when the water started coming into the storage rooms.

-nobody's POV-

That night there was a really bad storm. The winds were howling like wolves and the seas were eager to compete against the might of the winds. Waves were raising themselves so high and hard that the ship had started to go off course, into an old battle zone.

The rain and fog weren't helping either; the fog was so thick that the captain had enough of a time seeing out of the window, never mind about the rest of the ship.

Suddenly, the ship had an unnatural shake, and almost everything fell off the tables. The captain immediately went to go inspect the damage in the control room. When he had seen the damage, he almost fell back in shock. Almost. The ship had hit a bomb that never went off. They didn't see it with all the weather. It had hit the bottom of the bow and had burst a hole in the last two floors.

The storage was on the third floor, and had some scratches, but other than that...his eyes found the lifeboat count and saw that most of the lifeboats had been released due to the shock of the ship taking on the bomb. Almost 40 out of the 60 were gone. He didn't know how many people were going to live, what they were going to do, even IF people got on some lifeboats how were they going to get help with that storm going on?

But the one thing that the captain was certain of was that the ship was going to sink. And not everybody was going to live that night, but even worse, of those who died, most wouldn't even be found because the waves would take them away before they could have a chance to be found.

_Darren's POV_

Some holes were punched into the storage room and water was bursting through. I knew I had to get Hermione out of here. I could survive, but I seriously doubted that she would be able to.

_Okay, I thought, we have a problem. A really big problem. How am I going to fix this?_

Hermione started screaming when the water came to us and started to soak us.

I got to work on the chains on us. It took a few seconds for mine to give and after mine had snapped, I got Hermione's taken care of.

"Come on!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm and threw her on my back. It would be faster if I was doing all the running.

I was faster than any human and was stronger too. I ran up the stairs and to the elevator in less than 10 seconds. I put Hermione down and pushed the up button. Nothing happened. I pushed it again. Nothing. Hermione spoke up for the first time since we were done there. "The elevators won't work if anything is wrong with the ship."

"Well, that's fantastic. Hold on Hermione, and do not let go okay?" I huffed then grabbed Hermione faster than the human eye could see. I threw her on my back and started off again. I ran up the stairs three at a time; I couldn't afford for any of us to drown. I had to get us upstairs. I finally stopped running when people started staring at something. Some people were even screaming.

When I had finally realized what was going on, I almost dropped Hermione.

The ship was sinking, that I knew, but the ship wasn't going to sink like the Titanic. No, it was sinking sideways. And the ship had already starting to tilt.

We were in trouble. I ran up to the deck and put Hermione down. A lot of people were crowded around something. Maybe it was something to help us.

Somebody grabbed my shoulder and started to push me back. They pushed me up against the wall and punched my face. Then they started to yell at me and shove me harder into the wall while Hermione tried to pull them off. "What the hell are you doing up here, rat? You are supposed to be down in the storage! Which, by now, is flooded. Did you see the size of the hole? Pretty impressive, ain't it?"

Hermione stopped tugging on his arm and we stared at him. "What are you saying?" He smirked and laughed.

"It wasn't a war bomb that they had crashed into. I just waited for the right moment and then- _boom_. Let me tell you guys a secret. I placed a bomb on the side of the ship. The bomb was a success and had made a 300 foot sized hole in a 900 foot ship," he laughed a laugh so impressive that Steve would be jealous. "This ship is going to sink, very quickly." And he laughed some more.

I had had enough of this psycho and took his head in my hands and snapped his neck. Not enough for him to be dead, but enough for him to be knocked out for quite a while. Hermione looked at me and sighed. She turned and started to go back to the crowd. I jogged after her.

When we saw what the crow was gathered around, and what they were shouting, she tried to run back to me. I took her aside and tried to comfort her.

They were gathered around one of the remaining lifeboats and were saying that they had too many boys/men and needed women. No exceptions.

"Darren, I can't. Not without you! We can find another lifeboat or something, just please!"

"Hermione, love, you can do this without me. Trust me. I'm a half vampire, remember? I'll survive this, easy. Just go in the boat and I'll see you in no time. Promise." Hermione looked doubtful but reluctantly, she edged towards the boat.

I helped her get the nerve to go up to the boat, but she never let go of my hand. She really didn't want to leave me. "Hermione. You have to go."

"No." I sighed and looked at her.

She stared back. We stared at each other for a while, but I sighed and gave up. "Fine. But you stay by me at all times, you got it?" She smiled and nodded.

Now it was time to try to survive.

-Part 1 over-


	7. the Ship Of Peace Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga or the Harry Potter series. **

*****This story is dedicated to the amazing KBerry*****

**-Part Two-**

_Darren's POV_

I took Hermione's hand and started to run again. The ship had to have been cut up pretty badly because the ship was already tilting to the side, which caused people to fall over board and start to drown or get lost in the endless water. The ship was starting to make a creaking sound, like when you step on a floorboard at night and it makes that huge squeak. I began to think that we wouldn't all make it out alive when the ship sank, especially with all the rain, huge waves and the wind. The people's screaming had proved that already. I led Hermione up towards the top of the ship, well...it was the top at the moment anyway. And told her to get over the top of the bars of the fence. She climbed over then I followed suit. We had to hold onto our position on the fence before the ship went forward more-right now it was looking like a giant I. The ship was groaning more than ever and people were falling. I looked over the side and saw the bottom of a ship. I never thought that I would get to see it. If I wasn't fearing for my life- again-I would have laughed and taken a picture. The ship started to tilt forward more as the creaking continued. I realized what the ship was going to do before I could form the words on my lips to warn Hermione. The ship started to tip forward faster and then dropped into the sea with unbelievable speed. This ship capsized in the horrible night. Hermione screamed along with everybody else, including me.

Worst. Day. Ever.

_Mr. Crepsley's POV _

If you were related to any of the people on board the ship-and related only-they would allow you to go to a building where they were going to take all of the survivors to. Then, after they made sure they were in good health, they would call the survivor's name, and you would take the person home.

But if they never found the body or they had passed away, they would call the name and then say "Deceased."

So, the demons -Weasleys- I said Weasleys...

ANYWAY! They took Gavner, Harkat and I into their car and took us to the building. It was very crowed in the car, but we managed. Harkat rode in the trunk to save some room, but even with that it was packed.

We pulled up to the building, but a security guard stopped us. "Are you family? Only family members are allowed in."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat then spoke in a flat tone. "We are Hermione Granger's parents. These are her siblings," He gestured to Fred,George,Ron,Ginny and Harry, "… and her uncles," He pointed to Gavner and I.

The guard looked at us closely, searched our car and sent us on our way. We parked and unloaded our suitcases and Harkat. We had checked out of the hotel earlier that day. Mr. Weasley stiffened and spoke very grimly, "You can already hear people crying now." We listened for the sounds of people's hearts breaking and he was right. I swear I could even hear the hearts shatter.

When we went into the building it was…a sight. People were crying their eyes out. Some were even on the floor. I looked from one to the other, wondering if I were to be the next one who was on the floor, mourning Darren. I made a quick death sign and prayed to the gods that Darren would not die in this.

"May I help you to your rooms?" A young man in a red uniform came up to us. "My name is Maximilian. Call me Max. May I take your luggage, sir?" He had dark brown curly hair, a few zits on his forehead, was a little tan and was very tall for his age.

Mr. Weasley nodded and handed him some of his luggage. Max carried Ginny's backpack as well. We went to the elevator and pushed our floor number. We went up the building into the 3 floor lounge. "For something so sad I must admit, it is beautiful," I said as I looked around the grand room.

"Thank you sir," Max said, and walked over to a wall with two sheets of paper on it. One sheet was a pure white while the other one was a light purple. "This wall has the names of those who we know are alive, and then those who we know are…dead. The white one has the names of those who are alive. The purple one is the one with the dead's names on it." He sighed. "The purple one is getting longer and longer every hour." A moment of silence filled the room before Max remembered his job and asked us where our room was. "Room 302, huh? That has a really good view on it. You're lucky about that. Most people get walls or something."

We walked into our room and gasped. It was huge. It was an entire Hollywood apartment! There were seven bedrooms, three couches, two televisions, a good view, a gleaming kitchen, a balcony to see that said view and a fish tank. The carpet was a tan yellow color and had some steps leading down to the fish tank. The kitchen had red chairs tucked under a counter and the fridge was already full of food.

Darren would go nuts for this place. The children and Harkat went to go and claim their bedrooms and who shares with whom. Harkat agreed to share with Ginny, then it was Fred and George, Harry and Ron. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were going to share a room.

Gavner smiled and went to his own room. Wait...his _own_ room! I got my own room! And in the beautiful suite. Mind you, I would have slept in the Hall of Flames if that meant I got a room to myself.

I smiled, walked into my room and closed the door. I had a good feeling about this. And about Darren too.

_Darren's POV _

The current from the ship capsizing was horrible. It pushed and pulled me everywhere. I eventually hit my head on the side of something really sharp and had gotten a part of my head torn off! Not a big piece, but big enough to the point where blood was gushing. I was in trouble if I didn't get the bleeding to stop soon. I had to fight just to get to the surface and once I got there I took a lot of deep breathes. A lot of people had gone overboard. _I don't even know where Herm-_

_**HERMIONE!**_

I looked around, listening for Hermione's voice or to even see her familiar face, but nothing. I tried shouting her name until my throat was sore...but...no luck. The waves had taken me back pretty far, along with everybody else. I wondered where Hermione was. My elbow hit something and when I looked at what it was I felt a rush of hope; my luck had taken a turn for the better- for once! I had found a life jacket! I strapped myself into it and took wild breaths, I was so scared. I didn't even think that that much adrenalin could be in your body at once.

_Please let her be all right_...I thought as I was taken away from the ship by the storm.

Lightning flashed across the sky and I saw a HUGE wave coming towards me_. Well, here goes. May_ _the Luck of the Vampires be with me!_

_Hermione's POV_

I came up from the water spluttering out water from my lungs. _Darren!_ I was holding onto his hand before the ship took us down. Then we got separated. I searched around for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. The screams of the people kept reminding me that I was in a lot of trouble myself and that Darren could already be dead. But I still searched. The waves weren't so bad over here. The ship mostly took most of them anyway. But the current wasn't even over here. It was mostly on the other side of the ship.

I was swimming around, looking for something to help keep me above the water when I found an empty life boat!

I quickly swam over there and got in. Already I was glad that I had found this. It was giving my body a break from fighting everything and I just lay there for a few minutes. I turned my head over to the ship and watch the ship go underneath the water. It had bobbed there for a few minutes, then had slowly started to go under the water. After it had disappeared, people were screaming for help, for somebody to save them. But nobody would. The storm was too fierce right now to think about it. Maybe later, I could go and help them, but right now I had to focus on me. I lay there, thinking about what was to come, and how bad the future might be. But mostly, I was looking up at the stars thinking about what Darren and I had done during the voyage...Y'know. Until it sank.

I got up after a few hours and started to see that the storm had completely stopped and most of the people who were still alive were trying to swim to something to float on.

I got up and stretched. It took a while to convince my body that I needed to help people and not save my own skin, but after I did I took out a paddle from the bottom of the lifeboat and started paddling over towards them.

By now the water had calmed down immensely and it was barely even raining. It was still really dark because of the night, but dawn was about an hour away. You could even see the sky lighting up.

As I got closer to the people, I knew that I was right; there were people who needed to get out of the water. Some of the people were bleeding pretty badly, others were about to drown, and there was one person who literally begged to get out of the water.

I picked up everybody who was alive. A lifeboat this size could easily fit about sixty people in it. I picked up about twenty people out of the water. Out of the few hundreds of people on this ship that had fallen into the water, I picked up the _twenty_ that were alive. There were about seventy four people nearby, but most had been washed away from the site. If you were like me, who had dodged the current, you were there. But otherwise, you would be counted as dead. Not by my book, but by the others...you were...dead. Lost.

We argued for a while about where we should go, but we eventually decided to stay put and row around and try to find another survivor.

We all watched the sunrise and wondered if there was something that we could have done to save somebody that we loved and helped them survive. Well, that's what I was thinking at least.

A few hours later we heard some noise. We were confused at first, but then a little girl tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy, look. It's a birdie." We looked up and saw that she was right. There was a seagull flying above, but besides that, there was a helicopter coming towards us!

I got up and told them that we needed to get their attention. Some of them looked doubtful, but the others started to wave their arms and shouting. The others reluctantly followed suit of the waving survivors.

The helicopter came down towards us and stopped about two or three yards away. A door opened up from the helicopter and a guy in a white uniform asked us if we were the only survivors ,if we were okay, etc. Then he took the helicopter a little closer to us and threw us a ladder. "Grab onto the ladder and climb on. We're gonna take you guys to a place called 'Sanctuary'. It's a place that all the survivors go to. You're families are there."

I was the last one to go after everybody else went up. Inside the helicopter, there was one seat next to me. "Who's this for?" I asked over the sound of the blades.

"That's for an extra. Did you happen to see any more survivors?" I shook my head grimly.

He pressed his lips in a line then nodded his head. He gave us all a helmet with a microphone on it so that we could hear each other a little better. We sat there waiting for about five minutes then the helicopter rose up and took off. I had never ridden in a helicopter before and it wasn't the best experience. It had made the little girl's mother throw up twice and I had to try my best to keep my own food down. Not only that, but I had cried a few times too, thinking of Darren and all the other people that might be dead.

The ride lasted an hour but when we landed a bunch of guys in red uniforms came running towards us. They gave all of us fresh clothes, towels, food, anything we wanted. Then they asked us what our names were. Once we told them our names, they took us down stairs to see the doctors. They had to check us out individually to make sure that all of our muscles and our bones, pretty much all of our body, were A-okay.

"Now, Ms. Granger, could you please raise your arms and move your fingers?" The doctor, Kristy, instructed. I did and she wrote something down. She had me do some more exercises, but then told me that I was free to leave. I went out to see that there was a bunch of people gathered around a wooden stage. There was a young teenager on the stage, calling out the names of the found living, and the names of the dead. He had a red uniform on, like everybody else had, and had a short blonde haircut. He was about as tall as Harry, but was pretty muscular for his age.

"Listen up! We have rescued about twenty more people from the ocean this morning, so please be quite and listen for the names of what you are hoping for. Okay, the first one is..." He started to call out the names of the people that I had picked up.

If your name was called, you were supposed to go up to the stage and wait for your family if they came. If they didn't come you would stay here for a while and then you could go home. But if your family was here and your name was called your families would burst into tears of joy and run up to the stage to come and greet you. Then they would still stay a while, then they were free to go home after a few days.

"Hermione Granger." He had barely called my name before the Weasleys started to cheer and hug each other. I went up to the stage and about two seconds later, the familiar ginger headed friends of mine, along with Harry, came up to the stage and hugged me. "Congratulations to the families who got who they were looking for today. Now, if you could please go to your rooms. The twenty we have called have had a very long day and I am sure that they would like some sleep."

We then went up to our room. It was the same room number as I had on the ship; 302. I took a deep breath before going inside. The room was huge! There were seven bedrooms, three couches, a really nice view, a balcony, and two TV's. Everybody had agreed to share a room until Darren and I got here- that way we could have our own rooms. I was confused at first. I mean, there were seven bedrooms for only nine people. So if they paired up and we got our own rooms,that would mean that there would be a few extra rooms. We were sitting on one of the couches while Fred and George talked about who-knows-what at the table across the room. When I asked about the room problem, they told us who was sharing with who.

"Well, deary, Fred and George are sharing, then Ron and Harry, me and Arthur, Harkat and Ginny, Larten and Gavner and then you and Darren get your own. So that would be seven rooms." Mrs. Weasley explained.

I nodded "But who are Larten, Gavner, and Harkat? Have I met-" I was interrupted by the hotel door opening and the shutting.

"They did not call his name, Gavner. They called the girl's. I am starting to lose hope." I turned towards the door to see a tall pale man with a bunch of scars on him, but the most noticeable one was on his face. He had orange hair and wore red. The guy next to him had scrubby hair and a bunch of scars on him as well. Then there was a very short man next to both of them with grey skin and wore a mask a doctor would wear during surgery.

They noticed me and the one with scrubby hair smiled and said in a kind voice, "Welcome back. Sorry about the ship. It must not have been very fun. I'm Gavner," He gestured to himself, "This is Larten," He pointed to the ginger next to him, "And this is Harkat." He smiled again and walked over to the couch, and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "You must be Hermione."

**Verrrry long chapter. It took me about two hours to write this. Hope you liked it! :D The next one will almost be entirely focused on what happened to Darren. It's not very...good. I'm still deciding if he's going to live or not. But I do know that he is alive when he gets there, so he lives for a while! **

**Oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Darren's rescue and Larten's pain

**I wanted to thank everybody for all of the reviews,favorites, alerts, EVERYTHING! :D so if you reviewed, thank you so much!**

**I am planning on doing a lot more fics this summer, and I have about 5 to do. so...I have a lot of ideas!**

**Hope you guys like them!**

*****this fic is dedicated to the awesome KBerry*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Oh, one more thing! In this chapter Darren is only speaking in REALLY simple sentences because he's in really bad shape and that's the best he can muster. So if I get a review regarding that, I'm just going to re-post this in their reply. **

_Darren's POV_

The life jacket probably saved my life. Every time a wave pushed me down farther into the water, my life jacket would always bring me back up to a (sometimes) full breath of air. Other times water would get in and I would choke.

Gradually, I had started to lose sight of the ship. Speaking of that, I could barely see it at all by that point. My eyes were very blurry from all the water in them, and by the fact that I had to fight to stay conscious. I had lost a lot of blood from the gash on my head and needed to make it stop bleeding. I held my hand to it, but I didn't think that it was enough.

I looked around for something to float on, something to keep me alive. I saw nothing. I started to really freak out at this point. I didn't know where I was, if they would find me, if I was going to be alive if they ever found me, if I-

_Stop,_ I told myself, _If Mr. Crepsley were here now, he would say that need to stop panicking and focus. _I snapped open my eyes and gasped at what I had just realized. This was just like my first trial! I had to calm down. It would be impossible to make a map, so I would just have to remain calm.

The waves were calming down by that point, so I lay down and enjoyed floating there, the waves gently rocking me.

The gash in my head was throbbing. It felt like somebody had hit it with a sledge hammer and then pushed me underwater. Well, one of those is true anyway. I wanted to sleep so badly, but I stayed awake, afraid that I would die if I didn't. I tried everything that I had learned to stay awake. I tried counting the stars, but the clouds were still there, so it didn't really work well. I tried to rhyme something with orange. I even tried scaring myself by pretending I was a full vampire and that the sun was about to come up. Which actually terrified me because I was expecting the second purge anytime now (A/N: I know he already had both of his purges, but go along with it!) and if I got it, well then I'm screwed. The sun would roast me.

And making me believe that I was a full vampire wasn't that hard. I think it was because I lost so much blood, which still hadn't stopped bleeding. I had lost at least 2 pints of blood already. So when I saw the pinkness of the dark night sky turning to dawn, I almost screamed.

-7 hours later-

I was just floating there now. My arm was over my eyes. I guessed that it was about 1 pm. I was so tired. I thought about sleeping. Decided against it. _Might sleep now. Just so damn tired_…

My eyes shut. Couldn't open them. Too heavy. Fell asleep.

_Hermione's POV_

They still hadn't called Darren's name. We had checked for the past few hours but there was nothing. Mr. Crepsley and Gavner told me that they were vampires-and I believe them without a doubt.

We woke them that day after we had decided they needed to get up. They were sleeping in, until _noon_, and when they dragged themselves out of their room, they got out some vials filled with blood and drank them.

We walked down the hall to the elevator again to go downstairs. They had gotten some more survivors, but they got some more people who were dead as well. When we called for the elevator, Max called out for us. "Excuse me, but the elevator is under repairs at the moment. Please take the stairs. Thank you." And with that, he walked away.

Suddenly, Mr. Crepsley cursed then punched the wall.

"Larten! What's wrong?" Gavner barked at his orange haired friend.

"It is all of this shit! I cannot stand to wait anymore." He looked at me. He locked his eyes with me and marched up to me. "You were with him until the ship capsized, correct?" I nodded. "When did he last drink blood?"

Darren told me that he drunk my blood once. He said that he was really sorry. He only took a sip or two, but then stopped. He didn't want to hurt me, just get some energy for the night. The day the ship sank, he said that he was going to go get more blood. But he never got the chance.

When I told Mr. Crepsley this, he stumbled backwards into the wall. With his back pressed against the wall, and his lips pressed together in a white line, he started to hit the wall with the back of his fist.

"Larten?" Gavner asked.

"Damn that stupid boy. DAMN HIS SOUL!" Mr. Crepsley shouted.

"Larten!" Gavner reached out with his hand. Mr. Crepsley smacked it away from him.

"He has not drank blood in a month, if that is the case..." He looked away and swallowed. From his eye came a small tear. Then another. More came along. "He could have drank some blood on the ship. Why...why would he do this to me?"

"What's the case if he hasn't?" I asked in a small voice.

"If he has not drank any blood, and he got injured badly or hurt in a critical place like his head, he will most likely die. Especially if he falls unconscious. That is one of the best ways to go, I suppose. In your sleep." He sniffed then walked past us all and headed for the stairs. The others sighed and Ron made a comment about him, followed by a smack to the head by Gavner. He jogged over to Larten and joined him in his walk to the stairs. The Weasleys glared at Ron for a moment then followed Mr. Crepsley. Harry stayed with me for a moment. He looked at me. He went over to the couch and sat down. He patted the cushion next to him. I went over and sat down next to my friend. After a few seconds, I broke down. I had held my emotions in for so long that I needed a break. When I started to sob, Harry put his arm around me.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. I promise." I shook my head.

"What do you know? I don't want him to die! I love him!" I gasped as I realized that I had just let out my secret to my supposedly boyfriend's best friend. He smiled and nodded when I glanced at his face.

"I've been where you are right now. I won't tell. But let me tell you some advice: Pick the one who you think is right for you. It doesn't matter about the past. I mean, if you knew them for all of your life and don't want to be with them anymore, end it before they find out and your friendship is ruined. But it has to be right for you, not anybody else. And if he does die, you can always come to talk to me. I know a thing or two about your loved ones dying. And well, dying itself." He smirked then got up. "I'm always here for you, Hermione. Just let me know if you want to talk." And with those words of choice, he walked across the hall to the stairs and proceeded down them.

I sat there, thinking of Harry's words for a few moments. I sighed and got up. _This is like twilight. Uuggg! I have to choose between a vampire and a wizard. God,I hate that series. It messes up the vampire name. Vampires are supposed to burn in the sun, not sparkle. And another thing, they have to drink human blood. Darren learned this the hard way. I could go on forever..._

When I got down the stairs into the lobby, a lot of people were lined up outside the doctor's office. I scanned the line, searching for Darren, but no luck. There were about three people in line in front of the doctor's office.

The number of people alive and coming in were getting smaller and smaller every hour. When I came in, there were about twenty in line with me. Now, there was barely anybody alive anymore. When they picked me up, the helicopters dropped off the living then searched for the dead. Once they had as many bodies as the helicopter could hold, they would bring them back here. But now, they just picked up whatever bodies they could find. If they were alive, they would check them out, give them a pillow and a blanket, then have them go to sleep. If they were dead, they would place them next to the other dead bodies they found.

Anyway, after they called all of the three survivors' names, none of which were Darren's, the families whose names they were still searching for had to stay behind and listen to the dead's names.

The same guy who called out my name when I first came here walked on stage and grabbed the mic. He cleared his throat and started to speak, "Well everybody. I'm sorry that your names weren't being called. But at least it's being narrowed down. A lot of families have left in the last few days. Some happy with their families. Others...Well, anyway. We have a lot of names today. We have about forty. Let's start with the A's this time, shall we?"

We waited with all the hope in our hearts…we just wanted to know. When he didn't call, we hung our heads and listened to the vampires curse and grit their teeth together.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up, Larten. That I promise." Gavner tried to sooth Mr. Crepsley. Harkat nodded his head in agreement. Mr. Crepsley shook his head and went to his room for the rest of the night.

I sat on the balcony, looking around at the places nearby. _Will I ever get to go to my parents_? I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them.

"Y'know," I turned my head to Ron, who was standing in the door way. "I'm losing hope that he'll ever come back." Ron walked over to me and put an arm around me for comfort.

"It's okay, love. He'll turn up. Just watch." I nodded my head then muttered under my breath, "But I don't think he will. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. And I learned from Harry, whenever you have those feelings, they are almost always right."

I sighed and rested my head on my arms and looked up at the stars. _Darren, where are you?_

_Darren's POV_

I woke up. Sounds were pounding at my ears. Sounded like a bird. Bird flapping its wings. I opened my eyes. It was night. Full moon. I turned my head. Moon was a really big one. Right next to me. Water was totally still. Sounds were closer. Looked up. There was something there. It disturbed the water and made it shake. I blinked. There was a light in the thing. It shone on my eyes. I blinked again. A door opened. A person came out. They shouted things. Came out like a blur. Couldn't understand anything. Slowly closed my eyes and put my arms over my head. Groaned.

_-Third person-_

The helicopter zoomed in on the boy in the water. The pilot and the helper didn't believe that he was alive. But, they went to go get his body anyway. When the boy had moved his arms though, they prepared the medical equipment right away. So far they night, they had only gotten dead bodies tonight, so they were happy that they got at least one alive body.

When they pulled him out of the water, he was surprisingly light. They put him on a seat, but then decided against it. They instead put him on a stretcher and strapped it to the wall of the helicopter. "Hey, kid. Kid." The helper, Katie, nudged the boy. The boy barely opened his eyes. Katie smiled and took out the sheet to fill in. "We need some details about you. Well, let's start with your name, then I'll start working on your head. What's your name?"

The boy blinked a few times then muttered as loud as he could, "Vur Crepsley." Katie wrote it down and then worked on the boy's head. He would need a few stitches and a lot of pain medication. But after that he would need to sleep. But they needed to know if he lost a lot of blood or not, because if he lost a lot, he couldn't go to sleep right then. Otherwise, he would either die or go into a coma, with the odds against him. When the nurse looked back, the boy wasn't conscious.

"Vur. Vur, wake up. You need to wake up!" The nurse became very nervous. "He's not waking up! Skip the rest, we need to get him to the station, NOW!"

_Darren's POV_

I was fast asleep. I couldn't open my eyes. But apparently, they were worried. I heard some things that they were saying. Like "Going into coma," "Need more information!" even one where they suggested that they let me die; I wasn't in their system of all the people who bought tickets. But that idea was shut off immediately.

They wanted to help me. I can't say I really blame them. But that's the last thought I thought before everything went black and I felt like I was floating again.

I was in a coma.

_Mr. Crepsley's POV_

They called everybody who had not found their loved ones down into the lobby around three in the morning. We all slowly went down. When we arrived there, the man who always tells us the names was in his pajamas and looked extremely tired.

He told us all to shut up in a very rude way. "Look, I am sorry that it's such an inconvenience to wake you guys up, but there has been a young boy found. He's now in a coma and we doubt that he will wake up. But he doesn't show up in the system for the people who were aboard the ship with a ticket, so I don't know how he got there, but they brought him back anyway. His name is Vur Crepsley. Does anybody know who that is?"

At **first**, in my panic, I had no idea who he was talking about, then the shocking realization came. I gasped and went wide eyed.

He was talking about Darren. Darren was in a coma.

Half of me was glad that they had found him, but the other half was stunned with shock and worry. Darren. Was. In. A. Coma.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes. I did not want this to happen. Please, do not let this be happening. Please.

But no matter how much I begged, it would never be fixed. You can simply not wish for something and it comes true. Life does not work that way.

But I wish it did.


	9. Waking Up

**Alright so I have changed my mind...again...**

**This WILL NOT be the last chapter. Even if it was, I still had to put up and Epilogue. So for those of you guys who wanted more detail and more chapters, you are in luck!And if you didn't, well, sucks to be you! **

**Alright, so this is going to take place in Darren's coma...state of mind...thing. So hope you enjoy it! **

*****this is dedicated to the awesomely awesome KBerry*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own CDF nor HP...haven't I already said this like..a LOT? Remind me, WHY do we all have to put these? It's clear we don't own them otherwise we would have made the fics HAPPEN in the books! duh. :P**

_Darren's POV_

_Darkness..._

It was almost completely dark all the time. I did see some flashed of light, but I think that might have been some memories going by or something. There was this one pit where if you went into it, you could die. That's how most people go when they are in a coma apparently.

I walked around for a while, but I got bored very quickly. I had no way of telling the time when I was there. I tried keeping track of how long I was in here, but to no luck.

I did however have a few things to do. One was sleeping. The other two were breathing and blinking.

I was so bored. I remembered a few songs that I listened to when I was human and tried to remember what the lyrics were so I could sing along.

I mostly just lied down or walked around. I even screamed this one time, as loud as I could, to see if it echoed inside my head.

The sad thing was that it did.

I was lying down one day and was just looking in nothing in general, just wondering eyes. I was itching pretty badly. I think I got a few scabs or something, but I was scratching like crazy. That time when I tried to sing to distract me from scratching. My ears screamed at me for being a fool. Either I was singing to loud, or somebody had just screamed into my ears!

I shook my head and groaned. I grew a lot of hair on my head that morning and the hair was now down to my shoulders. It wasn't easy getting used to it either.

I usually just sat there in the dark, thankful that I had the dark, not the light. I think that my eyes would have died. I know my ears weren't happy at all about me singing, and they were still hurting. I closed my eyes and yawned. I was walking around so much that I was to the point of just running instead of walking.

If you are thinking that I was just walking in circles, you are wrong. I walked/ran in a straight line. I was trying to see if this place ever had a place to stop. Like a wall or something. I never found one, but I did get fit getting rid of all this mysterious energy. I didn't even eat. I wondered why I had all of this energy, but never got an answer until..well..later.

I had enough of all this crap. I wanted to escape from the darkness. I backtracked to the place where I came in first. I looked around. Yep. I was lost. I had no idea where to go. I was surrounded with darkness in this place when I first woke up. And by now...I was still surrounded by the darkness.

I sometimes wished that Mr. Crepsley was there. He would have known what to-

Suddenly, I fell into a puddle of Darkness. I tried to get out, but the darkness was fierce. I didn't want to go anymore, I want to _live_ again. This was the place where people died!

I tried to get out, but the more I struggled, the more I was sucked in. Eventually I was taken under the darkness. I was so freaked out that I started thrashing about. All of my air was now gone. I clawed to get to the top, but to no avail. I screamed, but that only wasted more air, and hurt my ears.

As I was about to struggle more, I remembered what you're suppose to do if you were ever caught in quick sand. Stay as still as you could and not move.

I did that and I was so still, I literally felt my heart stop for a few seconds. I freaked out at that point only to realize that it was suppose to do that. I wasn't breathing or moving, so it should shut down.

I closed my eyes and slowly let my self fall deep into the darkness.

Then I felt this surge through me, almost as if I was burning alive or something. I woke up and saw that I was out of the darkness. I had no idea how, but I was out on land. Or..something close to that. It was still pitch black, but at least I was able to tell where I was going now.

The darkness hole(where I got sucked in)..thingy... was now a bright purple and was shining with some silver specks. I raised an eyebrow and just backed off. I wanted some sleep anyway.

I lied about 20 feet away from the hole and tried to sleep. But something was...wrong. I dunno what, but it felt as if the world somehow got different all of a sudden. I gave up sleeping and tried to get up. I couldn't. It felt like I was just..._there, _like it wasn't my body at all.

I could feel my body, but I couldn't control it.

Then, everything stopped. My lungs stopped moving, my heart stopped, even I stopped. I couldn't think, could comprehend the situation at all. I was pretty much frozen...I suddenly opened my eyes and saw white for the first time. I tried to see more, but then I closed my eyes and everything completely shut down. It felt as if my body was melting away from me.

But just as it was about to melt away, I gasped as hard as I had ever done before and snapped upwards in the bed I was in. I opened my eyes for the first time in months to see some nurses around me.

_Mr. Crepsley's POV_

I stayed by Darren everyday for months. Eventually, they had made me leave. But I did not mind, whenever they did that I was somewhat glad so that way I could get some sleep and sneak out to get blood but always upset whenever I was not near Darren. I had to make sure that he was going to be alright, that he would survive.

At first when they told me that Darren was in a coma, I had to ask what a come was and what all the details were.

The doctor stared at me very confused for a moment, before explaining what a coma was. There is many things that happen during and after a coma, but a coma is when a person is unconscious and will not respond to anything. Voices, touch, sounds, anything going on that is nearby. Yes, the person is still alive, but their brain is at the lowest stage of alertness it can be. When they are in a coma, you cannot simply shake and wake up the person. Life is not that way. You could easily do that if they were asleep, but not if they were in a coma.

When the person wakes up, they are rarely able to talk and remember everything like on television. They are,most of the time, confused and can slowly react to what is going on. It may take some therapy, but most of the time they do recover. If they make it out. I was told that very few people die from comas. Though sometimes it would take people a few weeks to come out of a coma, there have been cases where they come out after _years_. I hoped that Darren would not be one of those people who came out after years.

Darren was one of those people who bad things will always happen to. He had been through so much yet he always had put on a smile for the world. Both inside and out.

I was walking to the room where Darren was being held when a doctor came running out of the room. She looked freaked out for some reason so I went over to her to see what was wrong. As soon as she saw me she ran over to me and started screaming at me to come over immediately. I quickly followed her into the room and saw that Darren was covered in hair.

I was confused for a second, then realized that he hit his second purge. My eyes widened and I realized he had to get out of this place now. I turned towards the doctor and breathed the knock out gas on her. Once she was on the floor, I was out the door running towards our room but I skipped the elevator, It would only slow me down.

I ran into the room to find the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione packing their suite cases. I stopped for a few seconds panting, then marched over to Mr. Weasley. "Your wizard hospitals, so they accept vampires there?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Why? Is there something wrong with you?"

I shook my head and looked him in the eyes. "Not me. Darren. He can no longer stay here, he will raise questions for the humans."

Mr. Weasley looked at his family and their friends for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll help you get there."

I nodded and asked what I had to do. "Nothing accept hold onto my arm and carry Darren. After that, all I have to do is apparate."

"Apparate? What is that?" I asked.

"It's when you go from one place to another in a matter of a few seconds! It's so cool!" Ron shouted from across the room.

I store at him for a minute then nodded my head. "Quite." _Sometimes that kid/demon is so annoying. _

_-A few hours later-_

Once everybody, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Gavner, Harkat, and, of course, I, had left, we went down to Darren's room.

He was still hairy and unconscious, but he was still there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped and looked towards the us. Gavner gasped and stuttered for an answer. "W-what time i-is this one?"

I sighed then shrugged. "I think it is the second one. He will be glad to know that he did not have to endure the purge for the second time."

Gavner nodded. Harkat spoke up for the first time in days. He was probably the most concerned for Darren (that would show it.) "Do you need us to help with anything?"

We looked at one-another, then shook our heads. "Alright, then, dearies. Let's go to St. Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley spoke softly to Gavner and Harkat.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Gavner and Harkat and disappeared in front of my eyes. His eyes widened then he turned back to Darren.

"I do not know if these wires are keeping him alive or not." I said to Mr. Weasley, who was unplugging wires from both Darren and the machines.

"If it is, they will probably bring him back at St. Mungo's." Mr. Weasley said as he picked up Darren. "I changed my mind, I'll hold him through this. Wouldn't want to drop him on accident, now would you?" Mr. Weasley smiled at me.

"Okay. Now what is it that I have to do?" I asked. "Grab my arm. That's all. Oh, and don't let go."

I did as I was told and grabbed them wizard's arm. "Ready?" I nodded.

All of a sudden, I felt as if I was being squeezed through a small rubber tub. When I tried to breath, but no air came to my lungs. The scene around me was very blurry and was hard to focus on one thing without my eyes staring to ache.

Just when I had had enough, I was about to scream, everything stopped moving and I could breath once more. It was a good thing that I had a strong stomach, because if I did not I would have thrown up.

Mr. Weasley was already at the desk telling the nurse what was wrong with Darren and what he needed. The nurse was fine up to the point to where Mr. Weasley told her that Darren was a half vampire. She looked up at him and gasped. Her eyes darted wildly, not knowing where to look.

She told him what room to go put him in, and to place him on the bed carefully.

When Gavner and Harkat saw Darren, they came up to me and I shook my head. I followed Mr. Weasley into the room. Darren was now surrounded by doctors and nurses. When I had asked what they were doing, Mr. Weasley told me that they were trying to help Darren out of his coma.

I sat down and leaned back into the chair. I sighed and closed my eyes. Gavner and Harkat came into the room and sat down next to me. They asked Mr. Weasley how many people are allowed to stay with Darren. The nurse started to speak to them but I never really heard what the answer was. I fell asleep before I could hear.

I woke up to a loud beeping sound. When I woke up, a lot of doctors had apparated into the room and were getting to work on Darren. "What is going on? What is happening?" I asked one of the doctors that had came in.

The doctor looked at me and sighed impatiently. "He's not breathing and his heart stopped. It's really easy to fix if you get here early." She pushed my arm out of the way and went over to Darren.

I blinked a few times out of confusion. Then I looked at Darren.

He was pale and his head was tilted to the side. The monitors next to him had flat lines on them and made a loud sound and there was a few flashing lights on the wall next to him.

I sighed miserably and looked at Darren once again in pity. He always has had the worst of luck. He never got the life he should have. Once again, I saw the wrong in me blooding him. _I should have never even stayed there. I should have taken Madam Octa back as soon as I noticed she was gone. Then left. But no. I had to study him and then let him burn in this misery of being a vampire. _

I watched as they fussed over Darren for a while. The doctors told the nurses to go get them this or go get this person, then the nurse would return with another doctor.

Some of the doctors were yelling at each other and their wands had lights on the tip of them, trying to help him breath again and one was trying to get his heart to go again by shocking him here and there.

I put my hands on my face and leaned on the wall, and prayed to the gods that he would be alright.

I stayed like that for a while until the doctors stopped what they were doing and filed out of the door. The doctor that I had asked what was going on came over to me and tapped my shoulder. I put my hands down and looked up at her. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and was holding a clipboard with her wand attached to it on a clip on the side. She was frowning and had a few tears in her eyes, falling down her face.

"Larten Crepsley, right?" I nodded. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

I got up and followed her out into the hallway. A couple of nurses went into the room as I walked out of it. I looked back through the window just when the shut the blinds on the world. I could still hear the ring of the monitor up until they turned it off. _Why would they turn it off? Do the not need it?_

The doctor, whose name was Dr. Jill,walked me down to the waiting room and took two cups out of a stack of plastic cups then proceeded to pour some coffee into a cup for her and some blood for me out of her wand. She handed me the cup and sat down. When she gestured I do the same, I slowly sat down, fearing the worse. I gulped down a little blood, but I was not in the mood to drink. I was in the mood to know how my assistant is.

As if the woman read my mind, she spoke very softly and gently. "Do you want to know what happened to your assistant?"

I looked at her and sighed a heavy sigh. I wanted to, I really did, but at the same time, I did not want to know at all. After a moment of a silence, I slowly nodded my head.

Dr. Jill smiled and nodded her head a few times. Before she spoke, she wiped away a few tears and sniffed a little bit, still nodding her head and mouthing the word 'okay' over and over. She turned towards me, tears streaming down her face, and spoke in a soft voice. "Larten, or...Mr. Crepsley, whichever you want to be called, your assistant, Darren, he's...uh, he's..gone."

My eyebrows scrunched up and I took a few shaken breathes. "What? What are you saying?"

The doctor was about to tell him what she really meant- that Darren was dead, but before she could another nurse came running into the room and almost crashed into the pair.

"Nurse Kim! What are you doing?" Jill asked/yelled at the nurse.

The nurse took a shattering breath then spoke quickly, "Come quick! He-he I don't even know how to explain it! He's back! He's awake!"

Jill bolted up and then stopped,looked back and came towards me. "Get up! Follow me!" She screamed at me. It hurt my ears a little, but I followed her anyway.

She kept calling out to nurses to bring her this and that, but I had no idea what any of them meant. I hoped that the doctors was leading me to Darren, though I could just follow his scent to his room. But I did not smell him anymore, at all. _Why can I not smell him?_

We ran to his room and when the door opened, I saw Darren awake for the first time in months. He looked around and was wide eyed. He did not know what was happening or where he was. I went over to his bed and sat on the edge. "Hello, Darren." I said while holding back tears.

"How are you feeling? Oh, before that, Darren, I must ask you, do you feel different as a-"

The doctor nearest to me, put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the other side of the room. "Mr. Crepsley, look. He just came out of a coma. It's not like tv where the person has all their memories and they're all happy. That's not real. What's real is that it will take a while for him to respond, we don't know if he knows anything or if he remembers everything. Only time will tell. So he won't respond for a while."

I shook my head wildly, this cannot be happening. Not at this time. "You do not understand. He is now a full vampire, he cannot be like this!"

The doctor shrugged and walked out of the room with the clipboard off of Darren's bed.

I looked at Darren and sat down on the chair where I had waited for months. He kept his eyes on me this entire time and never looked at anybody else. I leaned back on the wall and crossed my arms over my body. Darren looked at me then smiled. I smiled back and waved.

_Darren's POV_

I woke up to see a few nurses about to cover my head with a sheet. I sat up and looked at their faces, they were surprised to see me I guess. The nurses ran out of the room, shouting something. I don't know what they said. I took me a while to hear and understand what they were saying. I was confused and I had no idea as to where I was. I tried to speak, but my mind was quicker than my body and I couldn't really do anything.

A lot of questions went though my mind at once, but I was too confused and scared to ask.

_Where am I? Why do I feel like this? Am I alive? What's going on! _

A few doctors came running in and one actually screamed when he saw me. Apparently they didn't expect me to be alive.

I was so confused right now. Everything was slightly blurry and I can't remember anything right now. I was about to totally freak out, when a man with a red cloak and orange hair came in. He had this huge scar on his face and looked really happy to see me. He looked so familiar that I immediately trusted him with my life.

I stared at him and he stared back. He came over and sat on my bed. He was saying something, I knew that, but I couldn't understand what he was saying or how to respond to it. I was still really tired and tried to understand, but I just couldn't.

The doctor came and took the man with the scared face away to the other side of the wall. I watched as they seemed to talk then after a while, the doctor joined the other doctors and the man with the orange hair went and sat down in a chair over by the window. Then the doctors suddenly stopped all they were doing and left me alone with the scared man.

I kept staring at him even though I had no idea why I trusted this man so much, or who he even was, but he seemed really familiar so I smiled at him.

After a while, the orange man came over and asked me if I remembered him.

I thought for a minute then spoke very slowly. "You seem...familiar...but...I don't remember very well."

He sighed a heavy, sad, sigh then nodded. He looked like he was trying to hold back some tears, and was very upset. "Okay. So I will talk to you for a while longer, and see if you remember me."

"Okay."

A few hours later a lot more people came in saying that they were my friends, and one said that she was my girlfriend.

She cried when she first saw me awake and ran over, but when I looked at her like she was crazy, she backtracked out of the room and didn't come back for a fortnight.

Over the night, the nurses shooed more of my friends out. She said that I was very confused at the moment and needed my rest.

First it was the girl, Hermione, then, Gavner, and closely followed by Harkat. But the guy with the orange hair never left.

The guy with the orange hair refused to give me his name, claimed he wants me to remember what it is on my own, stayed with me most of the night. But I just can't remember some of the faces. I remembered everybody that came to see me, but I couldn't remember who that one guy was. _I wonder if that happens a lot with other people coming out of comatose._

I thought for a few hours since I had saw him and wondered why I had trusted him so much. I mean, I can't really remember much, but I do know that I'm a vampire now and a full one at that, I'm a vampire prince, I love spiders, etc,etc.

After a while, I thought that I had figured it out and wanted to ask him if I was right or not.

"So," I started in a monotone voice, most of the residents have gone to bed so we were really quite. "I think I have figured out who you are."

The mysterious man smirked and nodded. "Good. Who do you think I am?"

I smiled a little and asked "My father?" The man went stiff and his small smile turned into a sad smile and he shook his head. I looked at him confused for a minute, then he shook his head and went 'for a walk'.

I thought about it for a while and looked at the time. _11:56 pm_.

I sighed and leaned back in the pillows. I closed my eyes to try and figure everything out. But, I don't know.

I soon realized how tired I was am slowly fell asleep without realizing that the next day would bring me more pain that I wanted.

***the next day***

I woke up and I was covered in sweat. I remembered the dream I had last night. It was about the man with the orange hair. I think it was when I had first met him or something. I've been having a lot of dreams about him lately. I think that somebody or something is trying to tell me who he is and is giving me the memories of him back to me. Every night it was a different dream, a different memory.

_It was a cold night. I was really freaked out for some reason and was running in this abandoned neighborhood. It looked a lot like the town that I had grown up in. _

_I pushed open this theater door and ran inside. I did have a flashlight, but it was almost dead. Eventually, it ran out of battery and left me to search through the darkness by myself. I slowed down a little and was walking now. I saw a staircase and walked down into the dark stair case. But strangely, the farther I went, the brighter it got. When I reached the bottom, there was 5 candles burning brightly._

_The orange haired man was sitting bye a table playing a game of cards by himself.  
Good morning, Master Shan." The orange haired man spoke, without glancing up at me._

"_It's the middle of the night." _

"_To me, that is morning." The man looked up at me and smiled. He had long sharp teeth. I was surprised for some reason, but I didn't know why._

"_You have been waiting for me, haven't you?" I asked in a small voice._

"_Yes."_

"_How long did you know where Madame Octa was?"_

"_The night you stole her." I took a deep breathe and nodded stiffly._

"_I was going to, but I got to thinking about the sort of boy who would dare steal from a vampire, and I decided you might be worth further studying"_

_I gasped, he was a _vampire_!_

"_Why?" I asked in a timid voice._

"_Why indeed?" He snapped his fingers and the card were suddenly all back in the pack the case. By them selves! They moved by themselves! _

"_Tell me, Darren Shan, why have you come? Is it to steal Madame Octa again?"_

_I shook my head and growled "I never want to see her again!" _

"_She will be so sad to hear that." He laughed._

"_Don't make fun of me. I don't like being teased." _

"_And what will you do if I continue?"_

_I pulled out a cross and some water. I think it was suppose to be holy water or something. He smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the water and the cross where in his hands. He drank the water and the crumbled the cross with his hands. "You know what I love? I love people who watched too much horror movies and read horror books. Because they believe what they see and hear and come with stupid things such as crosses and holy water, instead of real weapons like guns and grenades. _

"_You..mean...crosses don't hurt you?" I stammered._

"_Why should they?"_

"_Because you're evil." _

"_Am I?" he asked. _

"_Yes. You're a vampire. Vampires are evil." _

"_Do not believe everything you are told. It is true that our appetites are rather exotic. But just because we drink blood does not make us evil. Are vampire bats evil when they drink the blood of horses and cows?"_

"_No but that's different. They're animals."_

"_Humans are animals too." _

_I shrugged. _

"_I see that you are in the mood for a debate. Very well, so then tell me, Master Shan. What is it that you want if not my spider?"_

"_She bit Steve."_

"_The one known as Steve Leopard. A nasty business. Still, little boys who play with things they do not understand can hardly complain if-"_

"_I want you to make him better!" I shouted. I was near the end of my patience. _

"_ME? But I am not a doctor. I am not a specialist. I am just a circus performer, a freak, remember?"_

"_No. You're more. I know you can save him. I know you have the power." _

"_Maybe. But Madame Octa's bite is deadly, but for every poison, there exists a cure. Maybe I have a bottle of serum that will restore your friend's natural physical functions." _

"_YES! I knew it! I knew it! I-"_

"_But maybe it is a small bottle. Maybe there is only a small amount of serum. Maybe it is very precious. Maybe I want to save it for a real emergency, in case she bites me. Maybe I do not want to waste it on an evil brat."_

"_No. you have to give it to me. You have to use it on Steve. He's dying. You can't let him die." _

"_I most certainly can," the man laughed. "what is your friend to me? You heard him the night he was here-" _

At this part a lot of static into the dream. Like a television would have static. When it all cleared out, I was panicking and was on the verge on crying.

"_I can pay for it! I'll pay in small amounts. Every week for fifty years, or however long as you want! I'll get a job when I grow up and give you all the money. I swear!" _

_He shook his head "No," he said softly, "your money does not interest me." _

"_What does interest you?" I asked in a low voice."I'm sure you have a price. That's why you stayed. Isn't it?" _

"_You are a clever young man. I knew that when I woke to find my spider was gone and your note in her place. I said to myself, 'Larten, there goes a most remarkable child, a true prodigy. There goes a boy who is going places.'"_

"_Quit with the bull and tell me what you want!" I snarled. _

_A bunch more static this time. I could barely hear what they were saying, but the last sentence couldn't have been more loud. _

"_You want _me_!" I sighed._

I sighed and got out of bed. It was horrible. I wanted to remember who he was. And he wasn't my father...he wasn't my brother- that's for sure. What if he's not even related to me?

I got up and walked out of the room. I went down to get some break feast with the man and my friends. I remembered all of them and who they were, just not that one guy.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw my friends sitting at the edge of the cafeteria. They liked to see the water fall displays right next to it. It had a fence around the edge so people couldn't fall into the water.

I went over and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, and yourself, Darren?"

"Good." I looked over and saw Ron glaring at me.

"What's wrong with him, love? He does know that you're with me, right?" Ron snarled at Hermione.

The other tables went quite and looked at us. Ron's mom looked like she wanted to maul him.

Hermione bit her lip and I looked at Ron questionably.

The I shook my head and turned towards Mrs. Weasley. "Where the dude with the orange hair and the scar on his face?"

"Oh you mean-" Gavner cleared his throat and gave her a reminding look. "Him. Right. Um, her actually left this morning. He'll be back in a few days, but until then he isn't going to be here."

I looked at the floor and started to think about what that meant. No company for a while. Nobody to play cards with. I ignored Hermione talking to Ron for a while until he started shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM?"

I looked up to see Ron take out his wand and shout some curses at me. I flew out of my chair and hit the fence, bending it back.

I opened my eyes to see Ron getting up and shouting another curse. The fence broke and I fell down into the water fall.

I hit my head on a rock jutted out of the side of the wall and went unconscious.

Not my best day ever...

A/N:

**_SOOOO LOONGG..Hope you guys liked it! It was so long for me to type. It took like a week. Well, you better review for this. First review gets a box of cookies. Oh, and I used the text (from the dream) directly from the book , I did change a few things, but mostly it's from the book. SO I DO NOT OWN THAT IT'S UH-DARREN SHAN/PUBLISHER, etc._**

**_My Beta couldn't check it over, so I checked it over myself. :) Lemme know how I did please! :D  
_**

**_Thanks for reading this!  
_**


	10. Larten Crepsley

**_Hello once again. I am quite enjoying making more and more stories, I have 6 to do this summer and I shall try to finish all of them. But if not that just gives your something to look forward to when school starts again. Anyway, onwards!_**

**_***This is dedicated to KBerry***_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

_Hermione POV: _

Darren fell into the pool of water about 20 feet below. A bunch of nurses and doctors went over to where the waterfall ended down on the ground. I looked over the edge to see Darren floating there, unconscious.

Ron leaned over the edge and started to scream "That's right! And if you wake up I'll just kill you. I can pretend to be a muggle, how hard would it be to pretend to be a vampire slayer for a few minutes and drive a stake through your heart? You're just a disgusting bloodsucker!" Ron was about to shout more, but was pulled back by Gavner and landed a few yards away from me. Gavner growled at Ron with Harkat was right there, beside Gavner looking extremely pissed off.

I turned towards Ron, who just stood there, mouth barely slacking. He stared at me like I was going to disappear. He took a few steps towards me but I shook my head and ran down the stairs across the room down to the waterfall to help with Darren.

I looked up at Ron when I got down the stairs and saw his mom yelling at him and taking his wand away. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I didn't want this to happen, I only wanted one love in my life.

But now I have ! This IS like Twilight.

I opened my eyes and went over to Darren. They were drying him off and checking him for any injuries. I sat down by him and took his hand. _What do I do, Darren? Don't leave me here like this..._

I snapped my head up as an idea popped into my head. I thought about the idea for a while then decided that I would do that. But I would have to explain everything to Ron and Darren fir-no. Not even that. I would leave a letter behind. That's all I am going to do. That's all I want to do.

When the doctors took Darren away I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't had done that." Ron said behind me. I turned to look at him. He looked genially sorry, but I didn't care.

I huffed then put my arms up then dropped them. "No. You shouldn't have done that," I growled. "Now, because of you, Darren is hurt. AGAIN. You are always like this when you don't get your way! Always! When Harry's name was drawn in the Goblet of Fire, when you thought that I loved Harry, not you, and now when you thought that Darren was my boyfriend. Every time, Ron! You need to learn to control yourself," I snapped. "Otherwise, you might not even see me anymore."

I walked past him and followed the doctors to Darren's room. I opened the door to see him still unconscious, but he was alive. I went over to the desk in there and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I glanced at Darren once more then shook my head. I _had _to do this. If I didn't who knows what will happen next?

I started to write my letter of goodbye to Darren Shan, the half vampire that I loved. Ron would have to deal with it, he wasn't going to get anything from me. Not for a while. Not until I consider forgiving him.

_Darren,_

_I'm so sorry to leave so suddenly. Especially even now, you just woke up and you mentor just left for a few days. You're going to be alone too. Gavner has to leave around 2 pm and then t__he Weasleys and Harry are leaving today around 3 pm _ . But I must do this. If not for me, then for you. Ron attacked you because he's in love with me. I'm not in love with him though, I am very upset with him and don't even know if I am his friend anymore. But I love you and will never forget you. I'm going to buy a plane ticket to Australia and leave. I'm going to find my parents and give them back their memories. I will do this on my own. I want to be alone now. I don't want to see Ron, Harry, not even you right now. I am so sorry for doing this to you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. 

_I hope I get to see you again. _

_From, _

_Hermione Granger. _

I put it in an envelope and wrote _Darren_ on the front of it. I sighed and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Darren Shan."

I backed away slowly from Darren and turned around and left. I didn't even go get my stuff, I just left.

And then I went to go find my parents.

_Darren's POV_

I felt myself drift in the water for a while. In fact, I could hear the people shouting, the doctors rushing, everything. I felt myself doing everything I could do when I was awake, but I just had my eyes closed. That's the only difference, I tried to open them, but nothing worked. I couldn't open them.

"That's right! And if you wake up I'll just kill you. I can pretend to be a muggle, how hard would it be to pretend to be a vampire slayer for a few minutes and drive a stake through your heart? You're just a disgusting bloodsucker!" Ron shouted down at me. One word set me off. I don't know what,how,or why but something clicked inside me and I slowly fell more into unconsciousness.

It felt like I was trapped in a dream, that destiny wanted me to see something. I stopped struggling and let myself fall asleep. No matter how badly my head hurt, I could do this.

_I could open my eyes all of a sudden. We were at the abandoned theater again. I looked around. We were on stage, where the performers performed for the Cirque Du Freak. _

_I looked at Steve who was looking around for something, I don't know what, when a man in red swooped down from above and almost pounced on Steve. _

_I gasped and took a few steps back. _

_Steve was almost as shocked as I was, but he didn't show it as much as I did. Well, maybe he did. His teeth were chattering really hard, so much that he couldn't speak._

"_I saw you watching me," The man said. "You gasped when you first saw me. Why?"_

"_B-b-b-because I kn-kn-know who you a-are." Steve stuttered, finally finding his voice. _

"_I am Larten Crepsley."_

_I gasped, I knew that name!_

_Everything swirled around me. I was falling all of a sudden, memories flew by me, looking like they were on a flat screen tv or something. _

"_Darren!" The man- Larten Crepsley, maybe, ran towards me, arms outstretched while I walked out of the shadows covered in flour with some wolves beside and behind me. _

_Another of him and some guards,Kurda, and Arra walking around in the forest, looking for me when I was living in the woods with the wolves, "The odds are stacked against his being being alive, but until we have proof that he is dead, I shall not be able to accept it." The man spoke to his colleagues _

_More- him betting that if I lose a trail that he'll eat his cloak, him trying to help me drink blood, Sam's blood, him there with me almost all the time when I cam out of my third trial being a burned sausage, me telling him that if I make it out, then him interrupting me saying when, not if, me becoming a prince, he fighting Murlough right in front of me, him being woken up when the school inspector came._

"_Is the hotel on fire?" The man asked. Me shaking my head. "No." "Then go away and-"_

_More memories of the years that I had spent with him, the best of my life, him fighting the wolf-man when it was about to kill me, him taking me flitting for the first time, him giving Steve the antidote, him digging me up from my own grave, him laughing when I asked why I wasn't growing any fangs, him helping me with the purge, him trying to force me to drink some blood, him telling me to go away, that he didn't want to see me slowly dying, me almost dying for him when I fought Steve, and him telling me about what happens when we die at the church._

_Finally, all the screens shut off and then there's only one left on. _

_Him blooding me. _

_He had his fingers pressed on mine as we exchanged blood. I could see us grinding our teeth and sweating. It hurt both of us so badly, but, in my own opinion,it was worth it. _

_He finally broke it and I fell to the floor, feeling dizzy and sick. I lost all of the hearing in this. Everything was getting a little brighter and everything was starting to get fuzzy, but I could still see._

_I gave him my fingers again and he ran his tongue over them, sealing the wounds. I got up and started talking to him. I must have said something funny because he started laughing really hard._

_Everything once again goes to the tv static, but before everything disappeared I heard one more thing. _

"_You could say we have all the time in the world." It was Mr. Crepsley._

I woke up and looked around. Nobody was there. It was just me in the room. I got out of bed and almost fell when I got up. I grabbed to side of the bed and held on for a while. Then, slowly, I got up. I knew who he was! I knew! I knew!

I almost wanted to dance around I was so excited!

I was about to jump in the air when I saw a letter on the desk. It said my name on it so I took it and opened it. I saw it was Hermione's hand writing so I started to read it immediately. After the first sentence, my face scrunched up in confusion. She's leaving? Why? Where is she going?

I was about to run out of the room and find her, but I forced myself to keep reading. Then the letter said that Gavner and everybody else, except Harkat, was 're leaving too? I looked at the clock, 5 o'clock pm.

By the end of the letter, I almost completely forgot about remembering my mentor's name and who he is. I sat down and was thinking of something to do for a hour before a doctor came in.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" The doctor was a nice lady. She had straight black hair, was almost model skinny, and was wearing a white doctor's coat. Her name was Lucy, but I had to call her Dr. Lucy.

"Pretty good. My head hurts a little. But I think it's just an ache," I said in a kind tone, trying to hide my emotions.

"That's good. I'll try to get you some pain killers later. Now I just have to check you over and then maybe you can go home!"

"I would, but where is the man with the orange hair and the scar on his face?"

She stopped and almost lost her cool and look surprised, but stopped in the middle of it and smiled like everything was okay.

"He left for a few days. He'll be back in a while, don't worry."

"But I need him now. I remember him now!"

"I'm sorry, but we have no idea where he went-"

"Please. Just tell me. I know you know."

She smiled sadly then sighed.

"Fine. We sent him away for a few days." Dr. Lucy sighed. She went over and sat on the end of my bed.

"What? Why!"

She shrugged and looked at the floor. "He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't eating, he wasn't drinking blood. We just sent him away with Gavner. But Gavner was ordered to stay here with you for a little longer, then Gavner left today to go stay with him."

I looked at the floor. "He really is a good mentor." I muttered under my breath.

***A few hours later***

Harkat and I were watching some weird television show in the cafeteria later that night when we saw a familiar man in red with another familiar man (you could hear his breathing from here!) next to him. I smiled at the pair and jumped up to greet them. I noticed the Mr. Crepsley was probably sent away for a good reason. He was much paler than Gavner and had bags under his eyes. He smiled back at me and sat next to Harkat. Gavner sat next to me and looked at the menu for dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked Mr. Crepsley.

"No. I am not hungry." I felt a stab of guilt and worry so I just looked down and played with his thumbs for a while.

After Gavner's spaghetti came, Mr. Crepsley kept staring at the food. Finally, I had enough. "Hey, could you please come and talk to me?" Mr. Crepsley looked at me and pointed at himself. I nodded and got up to talk to him. Mr. Crepsley led me over to the staircase so that we could talk in private.

"What?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I know. I know who you are."

"Oh. Do you now," Mr. Crepsley asked in a bemused voice. "You really remember me now?"

I nodded. "I remember everything about you now!"

He nodded for me to continue. "You're Larten. Larten Crepsley. But you want me to call you Mr. Crepsley."

Mr. Crepsley smiled. He nodded his head repetitively and hugged me. It was a very rare display of affection and I almost didn't do anything. I was in so much shock that I stopped breathing. He realized this and was about to pull away when I hugged him back so hard, I think he stopped breathing for a second. Then he hugged me again. I felt the tears going down my face as I tried to get the words out correctly.

"I-I m-m-missed you s-so m-much!" I sobbed.

"I have missed you too, Darren. I am glad that you are back."

I buried my head in Mr. Crepsley's chest and hugged him harder. I never wanted to be separated from my mentor again. I know I wasn't really separated, but it felt like it. I didn't know his name, who he was, anything. He didn't let anybody say his name around him or them tell me who he was. I knew him, I know I did, it's just I just could never remember.

Then Dr. Jill came over and coughed awkwardly.

We broke our -rare- hug and stared at her. She cleared her throat and looked at me, "We need to check you out, then you can leave."

I nodded and went with the doctor while Mr. Crepsley went back over to Gavner and Harkat.

The doctor took me to my room and had me take my shirt off. She pointed her wand at me and said some spells, then gave me a weird drink to taste, then spit out in a cup. After that, she felt around my ribs to make sure that none of them were broken. She gave me some colored (and strange smelling) water and told me to drink it.

After all that she told me to pack up. I didn't really have anything with me. All I had was the letter Hermione gave me. So I cleaned up a little, like straightening the bed, fluff the pillows, sweep the floor (I found a broom in the closet) and opened the windows for some fresh air for a few minutes while I did some of the other chores.

With one last glance around the room, I approved how it looked and left. I didn't really know where to go, so I went out to the waiting room to see if Mr. Crepsley was there.

He was there, (trying) to sign me out along with Gavner and Harkat. But he had to fill out a bunch of forms to make it official and he had no idea what it was saying or what to write, let alone to read it. I almost laughed but remembered that he would probably beat me if I did that, I went over to the illiterate Mr. Crepsley and sat down next to him. "Need some help," I whispered, startling him. "N-no. I am just trying to fill out this last paper." Mr. Crepsley stuttered, trying to cover up his fright.

I smiled and took the clipboard from him. "Let me do it. You just get the money out." He nodded and started to pull out some money from his infamous cloak.

It was pretty simple. All I had to do was put some information about me and what was wrong. It was all false information except what was wrong with me. I wrote it all down quicker than Mr. Crepsley expected and was done before he had all the money out. I smiled at him and went up to the desk to give the receptionist the clipboard back.

After Mr. Crepsley paid the money, we went out into the streets and looked around. We were still in the wizard world, so we had no idea where we were.

We looked around then Mr. Crepsley looked to Gavner and started to ask him if he had any idea where to go. "None," Gavner shrugged. "But we could ask around."

We started to ask the people closest to us if they knew where we could go back to the regular world and where it would be, but nobody really cared. They pushed me and Harkat out of their way. See, we all decided to split up into groups. Harkat and I would be one team, Gavner would make the second, and then Mr. Crepsley would be the third.

When we were sick of being pushed out of the way, we started to head towards Mr. Crepsley and Gavner, who had already joined up together. Harkat and I were walking when a guy dressed in a black tux knocked me down. He didn't mean it, he just put me off balance.

Harkat helped me up when he saw that I had fallen. "Are you okay?" Harkat asked me as I dusted myself off. "Yeah, of course." I smiled at him. He nodded and turned to walk back over to Mr. Crepsley and Gavner, who were deep in conversation. I looked over and saw the person in the black tux tapping a certain pattern on a wall of bricks. I studied his pattern and gasped when the wall transformed into a doorway for him to walk through.

I grinned then bolted after him. I had to ignore Harkat shouting after me, he would ask questions and the brick wall might disappear if I stay away too long. That's what Hermione said about the stairs in her school. What was it called? Hog zits? Something like that. Anyway, that got me wondering what else moves or disappears here in the wizard world...

Anyway, once I was running, I pushed people out of the way, wedged my body through the crowd trying to get to the man. When I finally got to the wall, I was trying to feel around the bricks and see if there was a key or something.

I closed my eyes and remembered that the man just tapped the bricks in a certain pattern. I started to tap the bricks with my fist and tried to open it, but that only made my hand sore. The man tapped it with his wand, so maybe it has to be a stick or something to do it with,maybe I could trick it to open. I looked around for something to tap it with.

I spotted a small twig on the ground next to the brick wall. I picked it up and was starting to take off the access little branches on it when Mr. Crepsley, Gavner and Harkat came up to me. "Uh...Darren? What are you doing?" Gavner asked

"I'm trying to get us out of here, what does it look like?" I snapped at the trio of vampires and a little person.

"It looks like you are playing with a stick. And how is this going to get us out of here?" Mr. Crepsley said as I got the last branch off. "Watch." I snapped._ I'll probably regret doing that_. I did immediately when I saw Mr. Crepsley's face at me.

Slowly, I turned around and tapped the same places the guy tapped on the bricks. A few seconds after I finished, nothing happened. I was almost screamed when the bricks started to transform into a walk way for the four of us. I smiled and walked through. Mr. Crepsley looked at Gavner, who shrugged as they walked though. Harkat put up his hood and came through after the two. We walked into a bar looking place with some people in it, but other than that it was almost empty.

Mr. Crepsley shrugged and sat down at a table. Gavner followed and sat down. Harkat and I sat down at a table away from them and started to play with the little packages that were on the tables.

We looked over after a while and saw Mr. Crepsley and Gavner get some ale. I laughed and started to bet which one of them would get drunk first.

* * *

**_Well they you have it. the ending to this awesome, if I may say so, crossover. Thanks for all the reviews and all the good stuff! _**

**_haha nope!_**

**_This ain't the ending! This is just the final chapter! Next I shall put up an epilogue :) WITH A CONTEST!_**

**_That's right, contest time! The first one to get it right shall receive a shout out next chapter! No, not the best prize ever, but meh. What can you do?_**

**_Anyway, the contest is...TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER! I already have it all planned out, but I wanna see if somebody can get it right! _**

**_Here's a hint as to what it is: It says something about it in the first 5 chapters. That gives it away, but what are you going to do? Anyway, ready set...GO! _**

**_Oh, and you have to submit your guess in a review! You don't even have to mention the story, just say what your guess is, but still, please review as always! :D_**


	11. Epilogue

_**This is the final chapter for my first cross-over!  
**_

_**I'm so proud! Thank you all who reviewed, subscribed, favorited and all the awesome stuff that makes authors happy :) You guys have made my day whenever you do even one of these! **_

_**So for the last time on this: **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak or Harry Potter. **_

_**Epilogue: **_About a few days later

* * *

_Darren's POV_

A few days after Mr. Crepsley and Gavner got completely drunk and started dancing,stripping, and for Gavner, counting pink elephants on his boxers, and singing about how amazing it is in Vampire Mountain and what a great invention mushrooms were, a very sore and grumpy Mr. Crepsley came out of his room into the alley where Gavner was, trying to clear his head.

After days later, they were still having a hangover. They were very drunk. Mr. Crepsley choose a spot to stay for a few days. It was behind a bar (go figure) and there was some barrels of vinegar, ale, and wine near the kitchen's door. Mr. Crepsley took off his cloak and set it down. He scrolled up his sleeves and went to sit next to me.

He sat down with a very creepy looking face. Even Gavner was being a little suspicious of Mr. Crepsley. I was about to say something to ask him about this when he put up a hand, silencing me and spoke.

"Do you remember my promise a few months ago, Darren?" He asked, looking at the ground.

I shook my head. "No. What was your promise?"

Mr. Crepsley laughed and looked up at me. He got up and walked back over to the barrels. "Well, come here, boy. I have something to tell you." I cautiously went over to him and nodded for him to continue.

"Hey, Mr. Crepsley, I wanted to tell you about these dreams I had when I was remembering you, there were really cool! And I was falling and Steve was there and-" He put his hand up again, silencing me once again.

"Well, actually, it was more of a swear. But you get the point. Come closer to me, I will not bite you, Darren." I inched a little closer to him, when he grabbed the scuff of my neck and threw the lid off of a barrel. He then threw me into the barrel and held my neck down in there. My legs were still on the road, but the rest of me from about my shoulders up, were under a liquid.

I opened my mouth to scream, when I tasted what it was and tried to spit as much of it as I could out of my mouth. He put me in the barrel of vinegar.

He brought my head back up so I could breathe for a minute. "Wha-What the hell!" I roared, still trying to get it out of my body.

"I swore to you that if you went on that bloody ship you would regret it. Yet, you went on anyway."Mr. Crepsley said with a ghost of a smile.

"That wasn't my fault! It was a vampaneze's fault!"

"I do not care. You still went. Now your punishment is to drink the vinegar to breathe." Before I could question what the hell that meant, he pushed me done so far, my head hit the bottom of the barrel. I got what he meant now. If I didn't drink, I wouldn't breathe.

That sly old git of a vampire!

I wanted to cry from the taste after the first gulp, but I had to keep going. This was torture that even Steve wouldn't be so evil to do.

_Well, here goes..._I thought as I started to take huge gulps of the foul tasting liquid.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I could breathe again. I jumped out of the barrel and started to cough. Mr. Crepsley was laughing over with Harkat and Gavner. _I'm going to throw up...I'm going to throw up..._

"I hate you all." I coughed. Mr. Crepsley laughed harder and Harkat fell to the ground laughing. Gavner was the only one who didn't really laughed, he almost looked sympathetic, but then he fell to the ground laughing harder than the other two.

I shook my head and started to throw up.

I would get my revenge on them. And I knew the perfect way.

* * *

The next night, we all got up and were about to leave when I saw that all the others were itching like crazy. "Something wrong?" I asked in a innocent voice.

Harkat was the first to speak up. "We're all itching for some reason. I don't...know why though." Mr. Crepsley and Gavner nodded their heads in agreement.

It was my turn to fall down laughing. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Payback for laughing so hard yesterday! Hope you like red ants in your clothes!" I shouted.

For a few seconds none of them moved or spoke. Then they took all off their clothes and were checking their bodies for any more ants. I took their clothes and brought then out front of the bar and placed them in the middle of the road. It was a busy street all the time, so if they wanted their clothes back, they would have to come out and get them. With nothing on.

I went over to a smoothie shop and bought my favorite flavor: Strawberry banana blast. I sat down on a bench and watched the three coming out to get their clothe in front of all these people with newspapers covering their private parts. I laughed and waved at the strawberry red faced vampires and the short, cherry of a little person.

Best. Revenge. Ever.

Though now that I think about it, maybe they didn't need revenge on laughing...oh well, this was worth it!

* * *

_**So, how did I do on the epilogue? :) I thought that I should make it humorous, so here you go! :) **_

_**Please review and watch out for other stories being put up and being updated soon! **_

_**~Cat Attack 411**_


End file.
